Weekend at Bailey's
by TiaNibs
Summary: What happens when Eileen invites Rigby to come with her to a close guy friend's party? Jealousy, realizations, love, spin-the-bottle dares and I'm just getting started. RigbyxEileen T for swearing and alcohol.
1. Chapter 1- Wake Up Call

Hi everyone! :) This is my first Regular Show fanfic :) I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

**Chapter 1- Wake Up call**

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep.

It was another day, another hot day at Quintel City. It was those days when the sun's heat itself could blind you. It felt like a complete hell hole. Even the air conditioner in Eileen's apartment couldn't beat the blistering heat. She woke up sweaty and blinded not only be the absence of her glasses, but by the torturing sunlight reflecting at her window. What time was it? She thought. Never in her life did she wake up to this extraordinary heat. She put her glasses on that were just sitting by her bedside table as she checked the clock.

It was six AM.

The time surprised her. Something must be wrong with her clock. She has never woken up at six AM with this heat.

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep. It took her a moment to realize her phone was ringing.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello, Eileen? This is Bailey," a husky voice replied.

"Bailey? Oh my god, how are you? I haven't been up there in ages."

"Oh, not much, actually. I got accepted into the university you suggested to me."

"Wow. Really? That's great. Did you get a scholarship?"

"Well, it's just a partial one, but my mom and dad said they could live with what's left to cover."

"Hmm."

"So… uhh… the thing is I'm leaving after the weekend."

"What?" Disappointment struck her. If he was leaving after the weekend, which meant she would never see him until they would both spend Christmas uptown.

"Yeah, it's a bummer, I know. I wish I could stay longer, but the thing is if I can't be on that flight this Monday, I can't make it to the orientation. That's why this weekend, Riley's throwing me this going-away party, and you are officially invited."

A sigh of relief. It was good to know that she could still see him before he leaves.

"So are you coming?" he asked.

"Of course, I am," she said.

"Great to hear. I miss you, Eileen."

"I miss you too."

"Alright, I have to go. Riley wants to go hunting. Bye."

"Bye," she whispered to the dial tone.

Eileen put her phone back where she took it from, pulled out her coffee waitress uniform, and walked to her bathroom for a nice, relaxing shower. She remembered the first time she saw Bailey. He just moved to their town from Alaska in second grade. He had fair skin, dirty blonde hair, and strange purple-grey eyes. He was a very quiet fellow. He never bothered making any friends for the first few months. He'd do everything alone. He was like the freak in the class. He was handsome, no doubt, but he distanced himself from the others, just like what she was doing. Eileen was always bullied in elementary. She would be called "Mole Weirdo" only because she was the only beaver in the whole school that was just like any other human girl. Just like Bailey, she was considered a freak.

She would never forget that day.

It was a Thursday, and it was raining outside. She sat on a table near the wall, eating her peanut butter sandwich when suddenly three human girls appeared in front of her. One was blonde, one was black, and the other was red-haired.

"Hey Beaver," the blonde said. "Why aren't you eating worms? I thought Moles eat that."

The other two girls laughed at her un-clever joke. The redhead said, "Yeah, Mole. Go out and eat some wood, why don't cha?"

Poor little Eileen closed her eyes, tears dripping from this. I wish I was never born. I wish my parents never wanted me. She knew this was the day. This was day she was going to die of humiliation.

"Hey, knock it off," she heard a familiar boy's voice say.

"Stay out of this, Anders," the blackhead said.

"No. You stay out of the girl's sight, you bitches. The next time I see you bully her again, I will shave all your heads with this." He pulled out a huge razor.

"Shoot," the girls said. "Fine, Anders. We'll do it, only because you're cute and for the sake of our beauty!" They walked away.

Eileen then felt warm arms hold her arm. "Hey, girl, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied, opening her eyes. What? Her savior was the loner Bailey Anders?

"You shouldn't submit yourself to their words. Don't worry. You seem like a nice kid. Being nice is way more worth it than being pretty."

"Gee, thanks."

"No problem."

The next thing Eileen remembered was that she was having lunch with Bailey Anders, and they've been hanging out ever since.

The duo has been through a lot together. They would hike mountains or go camping together. They would even go swimming every now and then. Whatever they did, they were inseparable.

But never in her right mind would she have these feelings for him, neither did he. They were childhood friends who spent almost every hour together. They never fell in love or even just a little crush. Sure, they went to Prom together, but that was only because they wanted to know what Prom was like. She never thought that she would even fall in love.

That was until she met Rigby.

When she first met Rigby, she could tell he was the bad boy, a troublemaker. Guys like Rigby were never her type. She thought that they would become enemies, for it was clear Rigby didn't like her the moment they both met. She told herself Rigby was never going to be her match.

Or so she thought.

The night they first met, she couldn't get his picture off her head. His haircut, his eyes, his smile. She just couldn't just forget about it. She then woke up at the middle of the night, seeing Rigby's reflection in the mirror instead of hers, realizing that she liked him.

It was like love at first sight.

She finally finished her relaxing shower. She quickly put her uniform on and dried her fur. She was ready.

The walk to the Coffee Shop was eventful. She met Mordecai and Rigby's boss, Benson, and his fiancée, Audrey. They've been engaged for a while now, and Eileen silently admits she's a bit jealous about the two.

When she arrived at the Coffee Shop, Margaret was already there, preparing some cinnamon rolls for Mordecai.

"Hey Margaret," Eileen greeted as she entered the shop.

"Oh, hey, Eileen. You seem pretty excited today. What's up?" the robin replied.

"Well, Bailey's going to that University I suggested to him."

The robin looked at her in shock and said, "Wow. That's on the other side of the country. He must've gotten a scholarship or something."

"Yeah, he did. But he's leaving this Monday."

"Really? That's a big bummer."

"Hmm."

Margaret came closer to Eileen, eyes full of concern, "So are you going to see him again?"

"Well, yeah. His twin brother Riley's having those big farewell parties for him this weekend. He asked me to bring a friend and-."

"Okay, Eileen," Margaret interrupted and said, "You know I like Bailey and all, but you also know I don't really like him. I mean, remember when you left us alone to get to know each other? Well, I kept asking him all these easy questions and all he did was stare at me as if I'm a retarded person. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I was planning on asking Rigby this time."

The robin's eyes widened and said excitedly, "Really? That's great, Eileen!"

"It's just that-," Eileen said.

"It's just what?"

"I'm afraid he won't say yes."

Margaret took out the Cinnamon Rolls and placed them on a plate. "Don't worry, Eileen. Remember how he looked at you when you weren't wearing your glasses? You can just charm him by not wearing them."

"But you know I can't see very well without them."

"Oh, yeah." The robin put a wing on her beak, thinking. "Oh, I know! I have the perfect plan!"

Mordecai and Rigby entered the Coffee Shop. Mordecai restlessly watched Margaret move around the kitchen while Rigby kept moaning in a sleepy voice.

"Dude," Rigby moaned again. "I don't understand why Benson had to wake us up so early just because Audrey was around." He was slightly irritated because the gumball machine would always wake the house up whenever Audrey was around ever since they got engaged. He thought it was a very stupid thing to do and it would be better if they called off the wedding. Besides, he wasn't very comfortable wearing a tux.

"Hey guys," Margaret said with a huge smile on her face. "What do you want today?"

"Hey Margaret," Mordecai said, love-struck as usual. After the kiss he and Margaret shared at the airport a few weeks ago, he could never stop looking at her whenever he saw her. He even kept a small picture of her and him in their teenage years by his bed. Rigby thought it was just ridiculous and obsessive. It was just a kiss, he would say.

"I'll have some pancakes with chocolate syrup," Rigby said.

"I'll just have some eggs and bacon. Thanks, Margaret," Mordecai said. Rigby looked at him with disgust. This is not the bro I grew up with, he thought. This is some zombie brought back to life with love.

"Dude," Rigby said. Mordecai wasn't listening. He was too busy looking at the robin preparing their breakfast. That kiss was just incredible, he thought. He remembered the moment they shared at the airport. He remembered how she said he would trust her when she saw the end of the road construction. That night was something he would never forget.

Just then, he felt a slap in his cheek. "What the heck," he said.

"It's about time, Mordecai," Rigby said. "I've been calling your name six times already. Could you please snap out of Margaret Land and get back to reality, please?"

"Sorry. What is it?"

"I told you Fist Pump is having another concert next week. Are you coming? I bought us front-row tickets. I bought some for Margaret and Eileen too."

"Cool, man. Let me just ask Margaret. But wait, how did you get these tickets?"

"Don was wanted us to have this family-bonding through a Fist Pump concert. Can you believe him? Well it turns out our parents had Bingo on that night of the concert and they didn't want to miss it, so Don just gave them to me."

"Cool."

Rigby laid the four tickets on the table, and for the past five minutes he and Mordecai talked about how awesome the concert was going to be when they heard a voice that made Rigby's ears ring.

"Hey guys, your food is here," the voice said. Rigby looked up and his mouth dropped and never went back up. Eileen was there right in front of him, wearing blue contact lenses instead of glasses. Rigby always wondered how Eileen would look in his favorite eye color, Blue, and now he knows.

Eileen blushed at the way the raccoon stared at her. He looked at her as if he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. She never thought anyone would stare at her that way. It felt nice.

"Uhh, Rigby, here are your pancakes," she said, laying them on the table in front of him. She noticed Rigby's gaze shifting down to her torso. What a pervert, she sighed mentally. But he's still so cute. Her thoughts said to her, making her blush even more.

"Mordecai, here are your eggs and bacon. Margaret's finishing up some Cinnamon Rolls for you."

"Yeah, yeah!" he said. Eileen ignored him and turned to Rigby. "Hey Rigby."

Is she talking to me? Awesome, Rigby thought. "Oh, uhh, hey, Eileen."

"So Rigby, I have this friend who's throwing a party this weekend, and I was wondering if you wanted to come along." I hope I didn't mess up, Eileen thought. Rigby started smiling as hard as he can. As long as you don't wear those glasses anymore, I am so in! He thought. Mordecai began looking up in interest as he ate.

"That sounds cool," Rigby finally said. Just please don't wear those glasses and stick to those blue contacts. They make you look even hotter, he thought.

"Awesome. Thanks a lot, Rigby. This means a lot to me." Then she turned to return to the kitchen, blushing tomato red. Rigby once again examined her torso as she left. Awesome, he thought again.

"So…" Mordecai said with his mouth full. "A party with Eileen, huh? After seeing her in Blue eyes, I'd bet you're wishing she'll be wearing lingerie to that party," he joked.

"What? Hell, no. Why in Pops's name would I even think that?"

"Because you think Eileen is hot," Mordecai said as he sipped on his coffee. "Just admit it, dude. You like her with or without glasses."

"Stop talking!" Rigby yelled.

"Hey guys," Margaret said, bringing a tray with a plate smelling strongly of Cinnamon. "Here are your Cinnamon Rolls, Mordecai."

"Gee, thanks Margaret. That's really nice of you," the blue jay replied.

"No problem." She turned her attention to Rigby. "So, Rigby, Eileen told me you're going with her to Bailey's party."

The raccoon raised a brow in confusion. "Bailey?"

"Yeah. Bailey Anders? Didn't Eileen tell you?"

"Eileen didn't tell me what?" he asked in suspicion. Please tell me she doesn't have a boyfriend.

"It's her childhood friend Bailey Anders's farewell party."

"Oh." He didn't know what kind of party it was at first, but he then figured out it was going to be awesome.

"I just have to warn you," Margaret whispered, praying the beaver won't hear. "Eileen and Bailey are as close as conjoined twins. You have to prepare for a little jealousy." The robin giggled at the last word.

The raccoon went into a vision where in Eileen was going to have some long-distance relationship with this Bailey guy.

I guess this was my wake-up call, Rigby thought.

* * *

So what do you guys think? :) I'd appreciate your reviews and constructive criticism. :)


	2. Chapter 2- Dress to Impress

Hi everyone! So in case you guy's haven't viewed my profile, I have two stories from different CN shows to maintain. This is why I'm posting the second chapter for Weekend at Bailey's earlier than expected. I was going to wait for around 5-6 reviews before posting the next chapter, but I need to start writing Chapter 8 for my TAWOG story, and I can't really write two stories about different shows at the same time. Anyways, I hope you guys like it :)

* * *

Chapter 2- Dress to Impress

"Pfft. What? Me? Jealous? No way," Rigby scoffed, trying to keep it cool. "I'm just… going with her...as… a… umm." He couldn't find the right word.

"Girlfriend?" Mordecai teased. Margaret giggled at the blue jay's teasing.

"Yes- I mean no! What the heck is wrong with you, Mordecai?" Rigby said, giving his friend a punch on the arm. Mordecai barely felt a thing. Why can't he just admit it? He thought. Doesn't he notice he's staring at Eileen at the kitchen right now?

"I mean I'm just going with her as a… friend," Rigby said. Mordecai noticed him shudder at the last word. He'll admit it someday, Mordecai thought.

Rigby turned his attention to Margaret, a move that Mordecai always despises. "So, Margaret, tell me about this Bailey guy." He wanted to know as much as he could about Eileen's friend. Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe they're not as close as I thought.

"Well, they met in second grade," Margaret began. "They rarely talked at first, but one day Bailey defended her from her bullies, and they've been hanging out ever since."

"Hmm." Rigby honestly wasn't interested in any back stories whatsoever. He wanted to see how close that Bailey guy and Eileen are so he could prepare himself with any emotions that might come.

Just then, Mordecai received a call. It was Benson. He answered it, hoping that the gumball machine won't notice their absence. Or, if he did, that he won't be so mad about it. _I hope Audrey won't be there_, he prayed.

"Benson?" he said in a quite shaky voice.

"Where are you?" Benson yelled through the phone. Even without putting it on loudspeaker, Margaret and Rigby could still hear Benson's outraged voice.

As Mordecai tried to calm the infuriated gumball machine, Margaret sighed and said, "It looks like Benson seems pretty pissed today."

Rigby scoffed as finished his cup of coffee. "He's pissed every day."

Margaret took his empty plate and waited for him to finish his coffee. "Well, maybe it's just wedding jitters. People have that all the time."

"Well those wedding jitters affect his professionalism." He finally finished his coffee and gave the empty mug to Margaret. "He yells at us all the time when Audrey's around."

"Hmm. Maybe he just wants to impress Audrey by showing how good of a boss he is. Well, I think you guys better get going. Benson doesn't sound like he's gonna calm down in any moment."

"You're right. Well, see ya, Margaret."

"Yeah. See you."

The robin slowly walked away from Rigby before stopping herself. "Uhh, Rigby?" she said without turning to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"You're going to need Benson's anger management pamphlets when you're at that party."

Then she walked away.

Anger management pamphlets? Rigby mentally asked himself. Is that really how close they are?

"Alright, alright. We're on our way," Mordecai said as he hung up.

"Dude, we better get back to the park. Benson's pretty pissed we're staying here long," Mordecai said.

Rigby jumped off his seat and rushed for the door, and the duo were out of the coffee shop within seconds.

"You were saying something to Rigby," Eileen accused as she and Margaret were washing some dishes. She began to worry if Margaret said something that Rigby didn't like, because she saw his confused expression as he had the conversation with the robin.

The robin giggled at the mole's expression and said, "Don't worry. He was just asking about you and Bailey."

Eileen started drying the plate she just rinsed. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, and from the looks of it, I think he's preparing himself for jealousy." Margaret giggled at her last word. She admits that Rigby did seem pretty jealous when she first mentioned the mole's brother-like friend. She thought it was pretty funny that Rigby was jealous, because he already has Eileen, and that the two don't really know how to express themselves.

"Yeah. He's just really curious." Margaret was finally done rinsing her plate and started drying it. "Really, really curious," she muttered to herself. Eileen caught Margaret's last three words, and made a mental note to herself that she was going to find out what that meant.

Mordecai and Rigby have been having the worst morning of their life. After being late for work, Benson told them to mow the entire park, and that alone would take plenty of time, even the whole day at most.

"Dude," Rigby moaned as he wiped the sweat off his face. "I can't believe just because we're late on a day Audrey's around we have to mow the entire lawn."

Mordecai stopped as well, sitting on the grass. "Yeah, dude. Benson's kinda obsessive. It's kinda good we're going to be out this weekend."

"What did I hear about you guys going out this weekend?" Mordecai and Rigby heard a familiar voice behind them.

The duo turned around to see Benson and his fiancée, Audrey. The human girl had he blonde hair in a short ponytail and she was wearing her usual clothes.

"Neither of you are going out this weekend! The place has to be perfect!" Benson yelled. The sour tone in his voice made the duo feel shivers down his spine. This was never a good sign. _At least he wasn't orange yet_, Rigby thought.

He remembered the last time the gumball machine was this annoying was when his sister, Vanessa first came to visit the park. He wanted everything to be absolutely perfect, just like now. He wouldn't even give anyone a day off, which Rigby thought was really unfair. He needed a day off. That week was absolute madness. The worst part about his Benson's sister's visit was that he and Mordecai were left to babysit Benson's spoiled brat niece, Caprice. The little gumball machine looked nothing like her mom. Vanessa had a pear-shaped head and Benson's red metal base and purple grape gumballs. Her daughter Caprice on the other hand had a circle dome, a pink metal base and cap, and had M&M's instead of gumballs.

That girl was one handful.

"Aww, Benson," Audrey said. "You don't have to be so hard on them."

"But-." The gumball machine tried to protest.

"Shh," the human said. "Just breathe in. You're probably just nervous."

"Y…you're right." He turned to Mordecai and Rigby and said, "Fine, you guys can take the weekend off."

"Yeah, yeah!" The two fist-bumped.

"Okay, now get back to work. I need to check on the others."

And the couple was gone.

Rigby stuck his tongue in disgust. I guess romance is meant for people who don't deserve it, he thought.

"So Eileen what are we doing here?" Margaret asked as they went through some clothes. They were at the mall, and Eileen has been too stuck up with the clothes to even listen to her robin friend.

"Oh, I just wanna get some new clothes for the party, you know? Besides it will probably be the last time in the next four years that I'll see Bailey," Eileen finally replied. She pulled out a white casual dress that she thought would bring out her new eye color. She held it out for Margaret to see. "What do you think?"

The robin thought for a while and said, "Hmm. I think it's pretty good." She then realized that Eileen was going to be dressing to impress Rigby. We'll need something that brings out her eyes, she thought. That dress didn't do those new contacts any justice.

Ah, she knew what to do.

"Tell you what, Eileen," Margaret said. "I'll do the shopping for you. You need some rest."

The mole was surprised at her friend's sudden offer. Margaret wants to shop for her? This is weird. Margaret rarely offered to do anything for her unless it was a solid.

"I'll pay," Margaret insisted.

"Well," Eileen hesitated. "If you're going to pay…"

"Let this be the payment for the solid you made me do last week." Margaret was persistent.

"Okay, then. But you have to bring those back so I can pack soon."

"No way," Margaret interrupted. "To make this the most awesome repaid solid, I will buy and pack your things."

"But-."

"Eileen," Margaret said. That was when Eileen knew she lost the argument. She placed the white dress on the basket before saying, "Fine. My bags are in my apartment. Just pick them up when you're ready."

And she was gone.

As Eileen's figure disappeared, Margaret looked around the shop and said to herself, "Alright. Let's get this on."

As the game of Dig Champs progressed, Mordecai started getting bored. They've been playing Dig Champs for who knows how many hours now. He wanted to stop over an hour ago because his eyes were starting to hurt, but the raccoon won't allow it.

"Rigby," Mordecai said as they kept playing. "Aren't you going to pack for this party you and Eileen are going to?"

"Why the hell would I pack for a party?" Rigby asked.

"Dude, didn't you listen to Eileen when she called you this afternoon? She said it's a two-day party. You're with her for the entire weekend."

Rigby paused the game when Mordecai said 'entire weekend'.

"Why didn't I fucking listen?" he groaned. "I have to pack." Within seconds, he was upstairs in their room.

"And oh, pack something clean for God's sake, would you?" Mordecai yelled.

"Shut up, Mordecai!" Rigby's voice said from the house's second floor.

Rigby rushed to his half of the closet. I need to find something clean and something that actually looks awesome, he thought. He dug through everything in his closet and found nothing.

Shit, what the hell am I going to do? He thought. He didn't have any money to buy any smashing clothes for this party. He couldn't borrow Mordecai's clothes. They were miles too big for him.

Then he thought of something he never wanted to do.

He picked up his phone and dialed a number. He received an answer after three rings.

"Hello?" a man's voice said.

"Don, it's your big brother. I need your help with something."

"So let me get this straight," Don said as they arrived at town's mall in his car. "You want me to buy you some clothes to help you impress this hot girl at the coffee shop you like?"

"Well, yeah," Rigby said as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"I'm sorry big bro, I don't think I can…" The younger raccoon rubbed his head, feeling a little weirded-out by the situation.

"Come on, Don," Rigby begged. "You need to do me a solid on this one."

"A solid?" Don rubbed his nose this time… A painful ache was starting to develop there. He had a lot of things going on right now. He had a lot of work to catch up on. To make matters worse, he had a lady friend that was coming over tonight, and he's worried she'll find out he's not home and leave.

"Please, Don." The older raccoon was already on his knees. Don took one look at his older brother and told himself, if it wasn't for him you wouldn't be awesome.

"Fine," he said.

The two spent the last two hours trying to pick out any 'cool' clothes. Most of what they picked were pretty expensive, much to Don's dismay. The two were able to leave with their purchases shortly before the mall's closing time.

The brothers arrived at the park at around ten.

"Thanks, Don," Rigby said. He never knew he would ever say those words to his little brother again. "Just call me when you need me to repay that solid."

"Alright. I gotta go, big bro. I have a girl from work who's coming by to help me."

"Okay," Rigby said as he jumped off his brother's car.

And Don was already rushing out.

"But you better not have sex with that girl! Or else I am never paying you a visit again!" he yelled at the moving car.

He walked inside the house. It was dark. Everyone was probably asleep. Rigby tried his very best not to trip on the stairs to wake anybody up. As he arrived at the safety of his trampoline, he hid under the pile of clothes he slept in, turned on his flashlight and checked the clothes he and Don bought.

This was the first time he dressed to impress.

* * *

So Margaret is buying some clothes for Eileen to help impress Rigby, while Rigby bought some cool clothes (with Don's money lol) to impress Eileen. What did Margaret buy for Eileen? What did Rigby buy for himself? Find out in the next chapter :)

Please review :))

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3- False Impressions

Hi everyone! This is my third chapter :) I hope you enjoy it...

* * *

**Chapter 3- False Impressions**

"Rigby? Rigby, wake up," a voice said. It was eight AM. The sun was up high. Rigby was still asleep under the pile of clothes on his trampoline, but he made no attempt to wake up.

"Rigby, what the heck? Eileen is going to be here any minute!" Mordecai yelled.

Eileen? Rigby thought.

"What time is it?" the raccoon said in a sleepy voice, making no attempt to open his eyes.

"It's eight in the morning, you lazy ass." Rigby was already getting in Mordecai's nerves. Rigby snapped into his senses and got up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he yelled at the Blue jay, who was trying his best not to lose his temper.

"I did try telling you, dude. But you wouldn't wake up," Mordecai said.

Rigby rushed to the kitchen to grab a box of cereal. Worried that he would have any more time to prepare before Eileen comes, he ate the cereal right out of the box. After doing so, he rushed to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Downstairs, Mordecai just poured out some of his cereal when the doorbell rang.

"Is that Eileen?" he heard Rigby ask from the bathroom. Mordecai ignored him and went for the door.

It was Margaret. She was wearing a beige tank top, white shorts, and a curious expression on her face. She was also bringing a lot of luggage with her.

"Hey Mordecai. Good morning," she said. Her presence left the Blue jay love struck as usual. The robin found it funny that he would look almost exactly the same way every time she greeted him or gave him his coffee. Pretty much every time they see each other it happens.

"Oh hey, good morning Margaret. What's up?" he finally said. He was mostly curious about the luggage. Surely, this was Eileen's. Why is Margaret bringing it? Where was Eileen?

"So, can I come in?" Margaret asked. Mordecai snapped to his senses and helped her with the luggage.

"What's with the luggage?" he asked as they finally managed to get the last of the bags in. Margaret sat on the little white sofa on the living room, exhausted. She could see there was so much curiosity in Mordecai's eyes.

"Oh, this is Eileen's stuff. This is how she repaid my solid," she replied quickly. This confused Mordecai. Why would someone have someone else pack their things for a solid?

"What?" That was all he could say.

"Well, she repaid her solid by letting me buy her clothes and pack her things. I wanted to shop for her, make sure the clothes she brought to that overnight party would make Rigby drool." She checked if Rigby heard anything she said, and concluded that he didn't.

"Oh," Mordecai said. He then wondered what Margaret picked out for Eileen.

Suddenly, Rigby's voice was heard from their room. "Who was it?" he yelled.

"It's just Margaret! Eileen will be here in a few minutes!" Mordecai yelled back. He then turned to Margaret and said, "So can I see what you picked out?" He mentally slapped himself in the face. Why did I just say that? He thought. She's probably gonna think I'm a peeping Tom.

"Sure," Margaret said. "But you have to promise you won't tell Rigby and Eileen. Eileen doesn't know herself." She then unzipped the bag and opened it to show Mordecai what's inside.

He gasped in surprise.

This was not what he expected.

After talking a bit about the bag's contents, they put the clothes back in and zipped it securely. A few minutes later, Rigby arrived in the living room, wearing his old 'Mordecai and the Rigbys' shirt and a leather vest Don bought. This surprised the two birds. Rigby has never dressed up for a party before.

"Wow, Rigby, hi," Margaret said, at a loss for words. He looks smashing! She wondered what Eileen would do if she were here. Mordecai's eyes were as large as basket balls. His best friend actually looks… good. I mean his hair looks awesome, his shirt and vest are clean and he actually brushed his teeth properly to the point to where it was as clean as a pearl.

"Dude, you look awesome."

"Well, thanks I guess." Rigby walked to sit beside Mordecai. As he checked his nails, Mordecai noticed they were actually cut straight. No crooked spots, nothing. He was actually purely clean. The Blue jay could not believe it.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Rigby, guessing it was Eileen, went over to open it.

He was right.

She was there, still wearing her contacts from yesterday. The scrunch used to tie the updo-ponytail changed from green to white. She wore a white dress with a light blue ribbon tied to her waist which Rigby thought really brought out her eyes.

To him she looked stunning.

"Hey Rigby, sorry if I had to wear this. I don't know where the heck Margaret hid my clothes." She narrowed her eyes at Margaret, which the robin didn't miss. She wondered where on earth would her best friend hide her clothes.

"Nah, it's okay. It looks nice." Rigby never thought he would say that. Why the heck did I say that? He thought.

"So, we're taking Margaret's car. Are you ready?" the mole asked. The robin and Blue jay quickly got up and waited for Rigby's answer, as the bags were too heavy for neither Rigby nor Eileen to carry.

"Oh, sorry." The raccoon finally snapped to his senses after imagining things that might happen during and after the party. Fanaticizing was never his thing. In fact this was the first thing that's ever happened to him. Why does this happen only when Eileen is around, and she's wearing those hot contacts? "Yeah, we should go."

Mordecai and Margaret loaded the bags into Margaret's car while Rigby and Eileen quickly talked about where the party was. It took around three minutes for both birds to finish moving the luggage. As Eileen stepped onto the driver's seat, Rigby stopped her and said, "I'll drive." It took a few seconds for Eileen to realize he was holding her hand. This made the mole blush.

"Are… are you sure?" she asked, praying that Rigby won't notice what he was holding. "It's a pretty long way."

"No, its fine," he said. "I like driving long hours, besides I don't want you to stress out. Driving can be pretty… stressful."

"Oh." Eileen moved to the other seat as she passed Rigby a spare car key Margaret gave. Rigby started the car, and they were on our way.

As the first hour passed, the moment together in the car started getting awkward. As they passed the second town, Eileen starting trying opening a conversation between her and the driver.

"So, what video games do you usually play with Mordecai?" she asked.

"Eh, just Strong Johns, Dig Champs, stuff like that. What about you guys? I saw a video games console on Margaret's apartment last week."

"We play a lot of girly video games, but Strong Johns is what we play all the time. We actually finished it several times already. We're planning on saving up money to buy Death Dungeon."

Rigby slammed on the brakes, almost running the red. "Woah, seriously? You're guys are gonna buy Death Dungeon? That's the most awesome one in stores yet!"

The green light flashed and Rigby put the gear on drive. He was amazed to find out that he and Eileen have the same taste in video games.

"Yeah, I know. I mean the commercial alone screamed 'buy me, buy me'."

"Literally! I mean it was like…"

"Death Dungeon, the most awesome video game yet! Buy me, buy me! You better buy the most awesome video game ever or you're a wimp!" the two said in unison. This led them to giggle uncontrollably.

"It's really expensive, though," Eileen said after a few seconds of silence.

"I think you guys can do it," Rigby said as he stared turned right at route 590. This made Eileen flush tomato red once again. Rigby thought the blush was adorable.

"So do you read books?" Eileen asked him. Rigby shuddered at the last two words, one that the mole didn't catch. He then thought that maybe it was cool to wing it. He can be pretty awesome book reader, after all.

"Oh yeah. I read the classics," he lied. He hoped Eileen wouldn't see through the fib.

"Classics? So does that mean you read Wuthering Heights and Romeo and Juliet?"

"Pfft, I've read those tons of times." In truth, because he dropped out of High School, he never even knew what those stories were about.

"Oh, so which one is your favorite?"

"Uhh, Wuthering Heights," he quickly lied. Mordecai read Wuthering Heights when he was in his junior year and again when he was in art school, and he found the summary at the back of the book and Mordecai's summaries about it interesting.

"Oh." Eileen could tell he wasn't into the conversation. She hesitated whether she should continue. She then thought it was best to keep silent. She didn't want to annoy the raccoon.

It was an awkward silence for the next thirty minutes of the trip. As the trip nearly came to the end, Rigby whispered, "It's a really great story. I can relate to it, actually. Two lovers, in love, but it's forbidden and stuff like that."

"Yeah. The characters are amazing, don't you think?"

"Yeah. It was mine and Mordecai's favorite classic." That was a definite lie. He admits that it was Mordecai's favorite classic, but he found nothing special about the story.

He turned left on the intersection, thinking about what would be waiting for them thirty minutes later.

Mordecai and Margaret spent the first hours of the day at the Coffee Shop. Margaret had to work overtime because of her friend's absence, but she thought it was worth it. Mordecai decided to help her out with her doings around the shop, deciding it was more difficult than he thought.

After having lunch together, he walked Margaret to the Community College to catch up with school. There he patiently waited for three hours for his beloved to finish. As soon as dismissal came, the two went to Margaret's apartment for video games and movie night. They decided to watch Love Bot 2.

"Man, now I know why this movie sells. People probably buy tickets to see how lame this movie is," Mordecai said, sinking deeper into his seat.

"Yeah, I kinda regret actually renting this. People said this is a must-watch."

After forty minutes into the movie, the couple have decided that the movie wasn't good, and so they watched a two-hour marathon of Ghost Stories. This entertained them for the rest of the afternoon.

"So…" Margaret began. "It's getting pretty late. You wanna deliver a pizza?"

"Yeah, sure, a pizza sounds nice," Mordecai replied.

Twenty minutes later, a delicious pepperoni pizza arrives at Margaret's door.

As the two ate, they started talking about their jobs.

"So how's work lately? Benson must be getting to the wedding jitters," Margaret said as she took a bite of her pizza.

"Well, yeah. He's been stressing out lately. He did let Rigby and I work overtime yesterday, but it was worth it. At least he let us take the weekend off."

"Hmm."

Mordecai took a bite of his pizza as he said, "How about you? I never knew being a coffee waitress was that difficult."

Margaret giggled. "That's waiter for you, and yeah, before Eileen came to the shop it was a complete headache for me. I mean I still have school to catch up to everything."

"You must be pretty thankful Eileen came around, huh?"

"Hmm. Yeah. She's a really big help, and a really true friend. She's pretty much to me what Rigby is to you."

"Yeah. Can't imagine life without him."

"Hmm... You must be friends for so long."

"Since we were around three, I guess."

"Hmm. That is one long friendship. You guys must be made to be best friends."

"Ha ha, yeah, I guess."

* * *

So Rigby and Eileen finally found out they have the same taste in video games and Rigby also lies about books to impress Eileen, while Mordecai and Margaret spend the rest of the day together... Did you guys like it? :)) Leave a review if you did!


	4. Chapter 4- Jealousy upon Arrival

Hey everyone! So this is the 4th chapter! You'll finally know what Margaret has packed for Eileen! And two people finally make their first appearance! :) Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4- Jealousy upon Arrival**

It was 1 PM in the afternoon. Rigby and Eileen finally arrived in the little town of Silver Bay, Minnesota. The place was simple and small, but beautiful. The place had small but- according to Eileen- convenient shops. There was a small school at the north end of the town, and- to Rigby's surprise- was the party venue by the grand lake. It was a small 'resort' with ten log cabins. Rigby temporarily parked Margaret's car outside the resort, wondering which one was the cabin they were going to sleep in.

"So where do we park? Which one is our cabin?" Rigby asked. He was exhausted driving for more than four hours. He was getting lazy.

"The fifth one," Eileen replied. Rigby slowly parked the car beside the cabin. Then they went out and unloaded the luggage. Gee, what did Margaret pack in these things? Eileen thought to herself as they unloaded her first bag. She liked things organized, one bag for her tops, bottoms, under garments, and toiletries. Rigby helped her out with her bags before unloading his own. I mean, he's gotta thank Eileen for bringing him with her to this party.

As he unloaded his bag from the trunk, he heard Eileen call out with glee. "Bailey!"

He stopped moving, paralyzed for no reason. As soon as he was able to move again he turned around. He saw Eileen talking with a human. He was tall, had fair skin, shaggy dirty blonde hair and a strange eye color he couldn't put his finger on. He was wearing a leather jacket, a white shirt, black pants and leather boots.

Was this Bailey Anders? He did look anything like a guy Eileen would hang out with in her childhood years. He watched, with anger, much to his surprise, how Eileen approached the human to give him a hug.

"Bailey, how are you. Gosh, I haven't seen you in forever," Eileen said as Rigby started approaching the couple.

"Yeah, you too. How are you? Gosh, you grew a few inches."

"A few inches?" the mole asked, slightly offended.

"Yeah. I mean, look at you! You look great, and are those contacts?"

"Yes. They look great don't they?"

Please say no, please say no. Show her your inner asshole, Anders, Rigby thought. Just then, he bumped into someone hard and metal-like, dropping his bag.

"Oh hey, sorry I didn't see you…" he said, picking his bag up. He looked up to the person he bumped into and turned into a weird state of déjà vu.

"There," he finished his sentence. The person he bumped into was a bubblegum vending machine. It had Benson's sphere glass dome and long metal legs. It had a light pink dome and cap and brown hair. It was also wearing a quite revealing black top and short grey shorts.

She looked extremely familiar. "Oh, sorry, man," she said. The bubblegum machine helped the raccoon up.

"Thanks," he looked into the bubblegum's machine's eyes in interest. Could it be? "Uhh, what's your name?" he blurted out.

"Oh, I'm Caprice Price, formerly Caprice Cabellini. My parents divorced."

Parents divorced? Benson's family name? It is her.

"Caprice? It's me, Rigby, the raccoon from the park."

Caprice stopped and pushed him playfully. "Oh my gosh, you're Uncle Benson's asshole groundskeeper? Dude, you are amazing, seriously."

"Hey I wasn't an ass to you, you know. I was good to you."

"Yeah, but Uncle Benson keeps calling you an ass when we talk about you groundskeepers."

An ass, huh? Well Benson Price, in two days, you are going to lose all your gumballs, Rigby thought.

As Eileen carried on with her conversation with Bailey, she noticed something that nearly made her heart break. Not far from where she was standing, Rigby was talking to someone, a bubblegum machine. Rigby looked as if he was having fun with the conversation, and the bubblegum machine did too. She noticed the bubblegum machine playfully messes with his hair. He's never had that much fun with me before, she thought.

"Hey Lee-lee, are you fine?" Bailey asked her, starting to get concerned.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just out of curiosity, who is that bubblegum machine over there?" she asked, pointing in the raccoon's direction.

"Oh that's Riley's girlfriend, Caprice. I don't recognize the raccoon, though. Is he with you?"

Just breathe, Eileen, the mole thought to herself. She's Riley's girlfriend. She's taken.

"So where's Riley?" Eileen asked to distract herself. But no matter how much she tried to stop, she kept looking at Rigby speaking with the bubblegum machine.

"He's out swimming," Bailey answered. Then he suddenly brightened up. Eileen knew exactly what the human was thinking.

"It's time to fish for a human," the said together.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome here for a quiet country side," Caprice said. "I mean there's some stuff going on. School life here is just as awesome as school at the city."

"Really? I thought it'd be pretty lame, you know, being like an isolated city and all."

"What? No way! There's a lot of drama in this place."

"Oh." The raccoon finally remembered Eileen. Where was she? He looked around and saw a small brown figure on a small rowing boat together with a human figure. Suddenly he felt a small fire burning in his chest. He just wanted to rush there and sink that human into the lake while bringing Eileen into the safety of land. The fire inside him was getting hotter and hotter. He could just punch that Anders.

But that was someone Eileen grew up with. She'd be as hurt as hell if he got hurt, and if he was the one who hurt Anders. What would Eileen think of him after that?

"So uhh… It was nice seeing you, Caprice. I better get this to my cabin," the raccoon said in an awkward tone.

"Oh, okay then. See you, Rigs," Caprice said. Rigby quickly picked his luggage up and briskly walked to their cabin. _Was Eileen jealous?_ He asked himself suddenly. _Because I was jealous. Wait, what? No! I am not jealous… I… I… _

He entered the cabin. It was a small rectangle. It was painted white. It had a little TV sitting on a little brown table. In front of it was a small orange sofa, only small enough for him and Eileen. He shuddered at the thought. He then looked at the other side of the cabin. There was a small little bedside desk but only one white bed. There wasn't even a small extra mattress or anything. It was just one bed big enough for the both of him.

This was going to be a big problem.

Rigby quickly realized that the cabin was hot and that there weren't any electric fans or air conditions. What kind of place is this? How did Eileen survive in a town with no air conditions or anything? He suddenly started getting sweaty. Aw man, this was the only clean shirt I have left. Well everything else in the bag is clean, but I'm saving them for the party. He thought to himself. After finally debating to himself, he decided to take his clothes off. Wearing a shirt annoyed him sometimes.

After taking a quick shower, Rigby laid down on the bed, still unsatisfied because of the heat. He tried sleeping. After all, it was still two hours before the party started. But he didn't succeed. It was still very hot, and the fire in his chest still hasn't calmed itself down.

Thirty minutes passed. Rigby was still alone. He closed his eyes, hoping that the heat would magically go away. Suddenly he felt a slight breeze, and for a second, he felt relieved.

That was until he heard her voice.

"Uhh, Rigby?"

Oh shit, no, Rigby thought. This is so embarrassing.

"Oh, Eileen. Oh, shit, I am so sorry."

"No, it's fine, it's fine," she replied. "I mean you're like that all the time."

"Oh right."

"So… You met Caprice?" Eileen asked uneasily as she walked at an awkward pace.

"Oh yeah. She's Benson's niece. She was over at the park a few years ago. Mordecai and I had to babysit her."

"Oh, Benson has a brother or sister?"

"Sister, actually."

"Hmm."

"So what were you doing at that boat with Bailey?" he asked, snarling at the name. The mole became worried of the raccoon's sudden strange behavior.

"Oh we were just fishing for his brother."

"Fishing for a guy? Dude, Eileen, that's weird."

"Well, yeah, but it's fun. Riley doesn't even mind."

"Oh, okay then."

Eileen sipped some of the coffee left beside the table. Until then did she notice when she turned around and saw that there was only one bed. Why didn't Bailey order another mattress? I told him to order one. Great, now Rigby and I are going to be sleeping on the same bed. As much as she'd like that to happen, she can't. It was too awkward.

"Oh, so are you dressing up for the party? I'm just going to uhh… change my clothes." She grabbed her two bags containing her tops and bottoms and went into the bathroom.

As she opened her bag of tops, she was completely shocked to find what Margaret packed for her.

They were all too revealing. One was too short, the other showed one of her bumps too much. There weren't even any pajamas, just lingerie. She was in complete shock and a little furious. She decided to call Margaret.

Rigby heard Margaret's voice on speaker in the bathroom. Curious, he leaned through the door to listen to it.

Mordecai and Margaret giggled together as they watched a romantic comedy film which name they didn't know on a movie channel. Suddenly, Margaret's phone was ringing. It was Eileen.

"Oh, I better take this. It's Eileen. She's probably seen the clothes now."

Mordecai chuckled and said, "Yeah, sure."

"Hello?" Margaret said.

"Margaret, what is this?" Eileen asked, slightly infuriated.

"Eileen, calm down, I'm just helping you out getting Rigby. I mean, who knows? One night stands could turn into more night stands."

"But he might think I'm a slut or something."

"Eileen, just calm down. He's going to like it, believe me."

"But-."

"Sorry, I gotta go. I'm watching some sort of movie with Mordecai. Bye."

"Bye," Eileen said to the dial tone.

Rigby couldn't believe his ears. Why on earth would he think Eileen is a slut? And what was this thing he heard about a one night stand? Why are Eileen and Margaret talking about stuff like this? Mordecai and Margaret probably have something planned. But what?

He did not get this at all.

He quickly went to his bag, opened it and pulled out a white tux jacket. He didn't like dressing formal, but Eileen did say it was a costume party. After putting it on and looking at his reflection in the mirror, he pulled out a men's cologne that Don uses. He tried it on at the mall, and damn it smelt good.

Five minutes later, the bathroom door opened. Rigby could not believe his eyes. Eileen was there standing before him, wearing a short above the knee sweetheart neckline dress. On her feet were beautiful crystal sandals. He also noticed some lace on the dress that made her look quite sexy. He shuddered and mentally slapped himself for even thinking that.

He didn't believe it.

They both matched.

"Sorry it's really short," Eileen said. She blinked and blushed pink. Rigby suddenly felt tingly. Was it getting warm? He thought.

"Nah, it's no problem. You look… beautiful." He never thought he would ever say it. But yes, he thought Eileen looked beautiful in that dress.

"So… the party is going to start in a few minutes," Eileen said, trying to get Rigby to stop staring at her. It was starting to give her butterflies in her stomach.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Uhh, you go ahead. I just need to get something."

"Oh, okay," Eileen said as she headed for the door.

As soon as she was out, Rigby went through a small bag she kept at the bathroom. It was too small to keep any clothes, so he was confident nothing 'inappropriate' was in it. He knew it was rude, but he just couldn't resist the urge. After digging deep into the bag of toiletries, he finds Eileen's glasses, which frames were quite dirty. He kept it into his jackets pocket.

She's hot with glasses too, his conscience told him as he left the cabin.

* * *

So what do you think? Tell me what you think by posting a review! :)


	5. Chapter 5- The Way You Look Tonight

Hey guys! :) So on this chapter 3 different love teams will be narrated about... Rigleen (duh, this is a Rigleen story :P) Morderet and BensonxAudrey (I dunno their together-names xD) just to bring some balance. Pops, Skips, Muscle Man and everyone else will be in the next chapters, don't worry. I'm just trying to keep the balance... ish xD

Anyways, enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 5- The Way You Look Tonight**

"Eileen, wait up!" Rigby called. Eileen stopped at her feet. Did she do anything that upset Rigby? Did she do anything right?

Rigby ran to her and stopped by her side, catching his breath. I'm out of shape, he thought. He looked at his left and saw Eileen. Her blue eyes were filled with worry. Suddenly, he felt a sudden rush of electricity that woke him up.

"So… uhh… let's go?" he said, motioning his elbow for Eileen. The mole blushed at this action and asked as she giggled, "What's the occasion?"

"Nah, I just feel like it," Rigby replied. Eileen shrugged and put her arm in his, and once again, an electric spark rushed at the two, making Eileen blush. Why was this happening? She thought.

They arrived at the Bailey's party in two minutes. There was loud party music booming through the speakers. There was dancing everywhere. Some were dressed like monsters, some were dressed like princesses, and some were dressed like zombies.

"Did Halloween come early?" Rigby asked sarcastically. This made Eileen giggle as they entered the party.

"Lee-lee!" Bailey called. He was dressed as a vampire, which Rigby thought fit his skin tone very well. He called her Lee-lee? Rigby thought. He has a pet name for her? He didn't like that fact.

He angrily looked at the human's eyes as Bailey hugged Eileen.

They were purplish-grey.

No way.

This is the guy from pre-school.

"So, Bailey, this is Rigby, my friend. Rigby, this is Bailey, my childhood friend."

"Anders," Rigby muttered as he and Bailey shook hands. Bailey was surprised at the raccoon's sudden hostility.

"Oh, uhh, hey, Rigby," Bailey said nervously.

"Oh yes, Bailey Rutherford Anders," Rigby replied, narrowing his eyes.

An awkward silence fell between the three before Eileen asked Bailey, "Your middle name is Rutherford? You told me it was Ryan."

"It's embarrassing to have Rutherford for a middle name."

Eileen giggled. "Yeah, I suppose so." She turned to Rigby. "So Rigby, how do you know Bailey's middle name?"

"Oh, he never told you anything about his pre-school days? He used to be so proud of the name Rutherford."

"Wait. You're Rigby Salyers?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah, Anders."

"Oh," Bailey said, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm going to go get some punch," he said before leaving.

"So Bailey's middle name is Rutherford, and your family name is Slayers?" Eileen asked curiously.

"Yeah. Didn't Margaret ever tell you?"

"No. We never brought it up, actually."

The two walked over for some drinks. They settled on some cool iced tea.

"So, just out of curiosity," Eileen said as she sipped some of her iced tea. "What's your middle name?"

"Lewis," Rigby said. "It's my dad's middle name. He said my grandma had no idea what she was saying when he was born."

The two laughed. "Well, it's really coincidental. My family name is Lewis."

"Wow, really?" This surprised Rigby. "That is kinda coincidental."

"Hmm. Rigby Lewis Salyers," Eileen said as she giggled.

"Agh. It's a pain when I hear my full name. It kinda sucks." He sipped from his cup. He was getting annoyed hearing his full name again. It brought back memories he didn't want to remember. Eileen sensed that. She hesitated and debated with herself on whether she should say something or not.

"You know what," Eileen said. Rigby turned to look into her eyes. "I, for one, like Rigby L. Salyers."

He looked into her eyes and searched for any falsehood. He never saw any.

"Gee, thanks, Eileen," he said sincerely as he sipped his iced tea again. He took a while to listen to the music. It was 'I Knew You were Trouble' by Taylor Swift, which started making Eileen a little uneasy.

Mordecai and Margaret were just finished eating the pepperoni pizza they ordered. The sat together in the sofa, listening to Girl from Ipanema on Margaret's CD player. She explained that she went to Brazil when she was a little girl and was loved it the moment the first note played.

"It's a great song," Mordecai whispered.

"Hmm, yeah. It's one of my favorites," Margaret replied as she snuggled close to Mordecai.

Silence fell between the two. The song started to slow to an end. A new track began playing. It was "Just the Way You Look Tonight" by Michael Bublé**. **Mordecai was surprised by this.

"You like Michael Bublé?" Mordecai asked.

"Like him? I love him," Margaret said excitedly. "His songs are amazing."

"Hmm… I like his songs too, especially this one."

"Yeah."

Unexpected, Mordecai stood up and led Margaret up. The robin giggled and said, "What's this about?"

He spun her around. "You know, a little ballroom for Bublé."

Margaret giggled as Mordecai spun her again.

"So what's your full name Eileen?" Rigby asked as he and Eileen danced to the beat of Troublemaker.

"Eileen Melanie Lewis," Eileen replied, shuddering. She didn't like the sound of her name any more than Rigby liked his. "My mom's name is Melanie, so I'm middle-named after my mom."

"Well, at least your middle name's pretty cool," Rigby muttered.

"Hey, if you say your middle name is lame, you say my family name is lame," Eileen said, slightly offended.

"I'm not sayin' anything. I'm just saying your middle name's pretty cool."

"Oh, heh, thanks."

They danced until the song ended. That was when someone called Rigby from afar.

"Rigby!" he heard a familiar voice. He turned around to see Caprice. Her hair was tied in an updo. She was wearing a very revealing and short white lace dress which could be easily mistaken as lingerie.

"Caprice, what the hell are you wearing? What are you supposed to be?"

"I think I'm supposed to be a nurse."

"Well can you wear a jacket over your legs or something?"

The bubblegum machine hiccupped and said, "What? No. I look good." She hiccupped again. "And you're starting to sound like… Uncle Benny. You're not really twenty-three, are you?" Another hiccup. "You're thirty-six, just like Uncle Benny. Man, you're old."

"Caprice, what the hell are you doing?" a boy who looked just like Bailey said. "Sorry, guys. Caprice drunk a little too much tonight."

"Oh, it's alright, Riley," Eileen said.

"Come on, Caprice, what did I tell you about getting tipsy? What is your mom going to say?" Riley said, leading the bubblegum machine somewhere else.

"That was awkward," Rigby said.

"Hmm. Yeah," Eileen replied. "It was really awkward."

Benson sat down at the sofa by his apartment, relaxed. He loved Audrey and all, but there are times when he needs a day for himself. He turned the TV on and watched Crime Dramas as he ate his newly delivered chicken wings. It was less than two weeks before his wedding, and he was starting to feel the stress and nerves.

Just then, his telephone began to ring. Desperate to get it over with, he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Benson, this is Julie," a woman's voice answered. Benson recognized the name at once. Julie was one of Audrey's best friends, and bridesmaid.

"Julie? What is it?"

"You need to come to the hospital. Audrey says she's feeling really bad."

"What? I'll be right there."

Benson ran as fast as he could. He quickly started his car and turned the gear on drive. He was over speeding, but he didn't care. All he cared about was his fiancée, and that she was okay.

It didn't take more than five minutes for him to arrive at the hospital. Benson ran as fast as he can for the emergency room, not even bothering to turn the car off. He quickly found Julie, who was sitting on a small chair. The woman had brown hair, fair skin and blue eyes. She was wearing her school uniform which was a white long-sleeved blouse, navy blue blazer and skirt and she wore black high-heeled shoes.

"What's wrong?" Benson asked her.

"She's been missing her period for two months now. Didn't she tell you? She's getting really concerned now."

"Wait, what?" Benson cannot believe what is happening. This can't be possible. How can a gumball machine impregnate a human? It just wasn't medically possible.

The doctor arrived before the gumball machine and human. He flipped the papers in his clipboard and asked Benson, "Are you Miss Audrey's fiancée?"

"Yes, that's me."

The doctor gestured him to come in. As he entered the room, he saw Audrey. He quickly came to her side and held her hand.

"Come on, you can't be pregnant," Benson whispered. "It's medically impossible."

"Hmm. I'd take being pregnant over anything like menopause any day," she murmured.

The doctor cleared his throat and said, "Well Miss Taylor, your pregnancy test just came in. You're pregnant."

"Wait, what?" Benson asked, his metal limbs suddenly as cold as ice.

"You heard me, Mister Price. Your fiancée is pregnant with this strange gumball machine-human hybrid."

"This is impossible," Benson muttered.

"Oh, it's possible, Mister Price."

"Dammit," Benson muttered as his hands clenched into fists. As the doctor left, Benson held the human's hand and said, "I am so fucking sorry, Audrey. You have no idea how sorry I am."

"What? Benson," she replied as she held his cold metal hand. "I told you I'd take being pregnant over anything like menopause any day."

The gumball machine was about to be in tears. He never wanted anything like this to happen. Well sure he's always wanted kids of his own, but because he's with a human he never thought it'd be medically and scientifically possible. He was even considering adoption. But now, he was going to have his own. His own little baby, a half-human.

"Besides," Audrey said as she rubbed her belly. "I think it's going to be cool carrying a gumball-human."

Benson shrugged as he kissed the human's cheek.

A new track started playing when the Rigby and Eileen decided to stop dancing and check out the lake together. Rigby had to admit he'd never thought Eileen would live in a place close to a lake. But even though, it was nice.

The two sat on a big rock not far from Bailey's party. Eileen says it's only been there recently, but Rigby could tell the rock has been there for so long.

"So, it's a pretty lake, isn't it? It always beats what you first think of it in the daytime," Eileen said.

"Yeah, it is pretty awesome at night. Never thought it'd be like the sea, you know? It's like a never ending ocean."

"Hmm. Plus it's a full moon tonight. That means that the moon will bring an amazing reflection in the water."

Rigby looked down and saw a beautifully lit reflection of him with Eileen. The image was clear. Two peeps sitting together alone as they watched the beautiful full moon. The picture seemed like something you could get out of a romance movie. But to Rigby and Eileen, this was a real story. This was something that he never thought would happen in his life. It was like a new full moon.

The two became silent as they watched their reflection ripple in the lake's murky waters. Eileen noticed the song playing back at the party. It was slow, and it was a classic. It was her and Margaret's favorite song.

_Someday when I'm awfully low_

_When the world is cold_

She caught herself humming the tune to Bublé's beautiful music. Then it took her a while to notice Rigby was humming to the tune too.

"You like Bublé?" Eileen asked, surprised.

"Sort of, I guess. It was my little brother's favorite song. I guess I just liked it, and I just never knew it 'till now."

"Hmm. That's really cool, 'cause you don't seem like the guy who would like songs like Bublé's."

Rigby stood up and held Eileen's hand, helping her up. "May I have this dance, milady?"

Eileen blushed, giggled and curtseyed. "With pleasure."

The two danced into the beautiful moonlight. Like Rigby thought, stuff like this is usually seen in movies, but for them, this was real.

He stopped dancing at the bridge and looked at Eileen and said, "Eileen, could you take off the contacts?"

The mole was surprised by the raccoon's strange request. "What? Why?"

"Just do it."

Eileen uneasily removed the contacts and held them in her hand. The world suddenly turned into a single blur for her.

Rigby took the contacts from her hand and threw them on the ground. Then he pulled out Eileen's glasses, wiped them clean, and put them on her.

"But Rigby, I-."

"Shh. Come on, Eileen. Let's just dance and get the song done," he said, pretending to be annoyed.

_You're lovely_

_With your smile so warm_

_And your cheeks so soft…_

"Hey Rigby," Eileen said. "You know, no guy has ever danced with me besides my dad, not even Bailey. I just wanna say thanks."

"Uhh. Your welcome, I guess," he replied as he spun Eileen around.

_Just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight_

_And the way you look tonight_, Rigby repeated in his thoughts as he lost himself to the depths of the mole's eyes.

* * *

Okay so to recap, Rigby threw Eileen's contacts away and replaced them for her real glasses, and they shared a dance by the lake (weeee), Mordecai and Margaret pretty much did the same (I wanted it to be sort of coincidental) and Benson and Audrey find out they're having a baby :D...

So what do you think? I'd love to hear what you guys think! :D


	6. Chapter 6- Spin the Bottle

Hi everyone! So in case you guys are wondering where Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, HFG, etc etc... you'll be seeing them in the next chapters don't worry. But for now, let's just focus on three loveteams at the moment. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6- Spin the Bottle**

The song finally came to an end. Rigby and Eileen were both seated once again at the rock beside the lake. The two were beside each other, giggling at the silly dance they just had.

"Oh my gosh, Rigby, that was hilarious, and I mean hilarious," Eileen said, giggling.

"What? Is my dancing not good enough for you? I went to dance classes when I was a kid, they used to be awesome."

"But ballroom and a little bit of ballet?"

"Well, don't judge me. My mom mistook my little brother for a gay when we were little. She had to enroll me to those classes too to make him go."

This made Eileen laugh out loud. "What?"

"Yeah, I mean my mom is a really funny person. She found Don going through her closet one day and started making fun of him as a gay guy ever since. It turns out he was only looking for his lucky baseball."

Eileen laughed again. "Gee, Rigby, your mom seemed like an amazing person."

"She is. she still is now."

"Hmm."

Just then, they saw a figure heading their way.

It was Caprice.

"Hey, Caprice," Eileen said, suddenly nervous by the bubblegum machine's presence.

"So, the twins want to play Spin the Bottle. Bailey wanted to see if you and Rigby wanted to play."

"Sure, that sounds great. What about you, Rigby?" Eileen said.

"Yeah, I want to play."

"Awesome," Caprice said. "They're still looking for a bottle in good condition, so I think we'll start in around five minutes. Everyone's crazy drunk right now."

"That's alright, Caprice. How are you feeling?" Eileen asked.

"Well Riley let me rest a few minutes. Look, I'm so sorry for that thing I did earlier. It was just I didn't know it was alcohol."

"It's fine, it's fine," Rigby said. "So we'll catch up with you."

"Cool," Caprice said before she returned to the party.

"So, Spin the Bottle?" Rigby said as they started walking back to the party venue.

"Yeah. We used to play it all the time, except that we don't kiss, we either do a truth or dare."

"Whew." Rigby didn't feel comfortable kissing anyone at the moment. He was getting sleepy, and cranky. He just hoped his cranky side won't emerge before the party was over.

"I just hope the rules haven't changed," Eileen murmured. If Riley did want to follow the original rules, she just prayed to her lucky stars that it would be Rigby.

They arrived at a small tent built by the lake side. It was brown, and it was lit inside. Inside were four shadows. One belonged to a gumball machine of some sort, which obviously was Caprice. There were also three human shadows with her.

"Hmm, I didn't know Bailey liked someone. How come he never told me?" Eileen asked herself. Rigby sighed in relief. _He likes someone. Wait, why am I happy about this?_ He thought.

Eileen peeps in the tent and finds Caprice, Riley and Bailey sitting in a circle. Beside Bailey was the fourth shadow, a tanned girl with red hair and was wearing a matching vampire costume.

"Hey Eileen," the girl said. Eileen could not believe her eyes.

Bailey was dating the girl from my nightmares.

"Hannah, what the heck are you doing here?" Eileen asked.

"Oh, didn't Bailey tell you? We're dating," she replied.

A flash of memories suddenly filled Eileen's sight.

_Why aren't you eating worms? I thought moles eat that._

_You disgusting thing!_

_Why are you here at school? You're just a stupid animal._

_You're just a fucking animal that doesn't deserve to go to school._

_Just go back to the dirt, where you belong._

"Bailey, I need to talk to you," Eileen said, unable to properly control her voice. The human boy knew what her tone meant. He did no motion to protest and left the tent with his childhood friend.

"What is it?" Bailey asked.

"Why are you dating Hannah?" Eileen asked.

"Eileen, I can explain," Bailey said.

"You better explain, Bailey. I thought you hated her too. Why would you do this to me?"

"I thought you got over it. You told me when you left for the city."

"Well you know what, Bailey? I'm not over it. I was never over it. Those three ruined my life."

"Look, Lee-lee, I-."

"Don't you dare call me that. How can you do this to me?" The mole was about to burst into tears. "They're the reason why I'm like this, why I don't always have the confidence to do something. How could you-."

"Look, Lee-lee, please just listen to me. I dated her because my dad wanted me to. She doesn't want to do this any more than I do. Now can we just play the game?"

Eileen tried to calm herself down. Then she said, "Alright. Let's play the game."

"So are we following the same tricked-out rules?" Eileen asked as she and Bailey entered the tent.

"Yeah, of course we are," Riley replied. As soon as his twin brother and friend took their seats, he asked everyone in the tent, "So are we ready?"

"Ready," everyone said.

Riley reached within the circle and spun the bottle.

It stopped pointing at Caprice.

"Okay guys, just to remind you this is Truth or Dare Spin the Bottle rules," Riley reminded everyone. Then he turned to the bubblegum machine and asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Caprice said confidently.

"I dare you to take out one of your bubblegum," Riley said. Rigby was shocked with the human boy's dare. Well sure he's seen Benson take out some gumballs every now and then, but Benson was a guy machine. This was a gal machine he was facing.

"Are you fucking serious?" Caprice said.

"Just do the dare, Caprice," Riley said in an arrogant tone.

Caprice groaned as her hand went down her dress and everyone in the tent started hearing a twisting sound from her knob. Eileen and Rigby just couldn't watch. They found watching a female bubblegum machine take out a bubblegum of hers too inappropriate. Why would Riley do such a thing? This isn't the Riley I used to know, Eileen thought.

Then the tent went silent. Caprice was already holding a bubblegum in her hands. Rigby and Eileen watched with disgust as Riley took it from her hands and started chewing it. "Thanks," he said. "I needed something to chew."

"Riley, you sick bastard," Eileen muttered.

"Hey sorry if you find this gross dudes, but it's a dare."

"A sick one," Hannah interjected. "And you ate it?"

Riley blew out a bubble. Gross, Rigby thought.

Caprice sighed and said, "It's okay guys. Let's just go on with the game." She spun the bottle. It stops at Rigby.

"So Rigbone," Caprice said in a sinister manner. "Truth or dare?"

Benson watched his fiancée as she slept in his bed. He noticed a small bump in her lower abdomen. She must be a few months ahead than he thought.

His own baby.

He never imagined anything like this in his entire life. What would his baby look like? Would it be treated like an abomination by the cruelty of the world?

Mixed feelings swarmed his heart as he walked to his kitchen and made himself coffee. He didn't like his coffee without milk or sugar or creamer. But knowing that he was going to be a dad, he needed something strong like a kid wants candy.

"God, why?" he muttered to himself as he took a sip of his coffee. "I didn't want any this sooner."

He walked to his sofa and turned the TV on. It was news of wars, bombings and other attacks. To the gumball machine, this kind of content on TV satisfied him.

He checked the clock. It was almost midnight. He didn't feel like sleeping. His gumballs started feeling heavy. God, what is happening to my life? He thought.

"Truth," Rigby said confidently.

"Okay, okay," Caprice said. "Do you like anyone?"

"I like everybody around me," Rigby answered. _Except for Bailey and his sadistic twin_, he thought.

"No, I mean like _like_ someone," Caprice said.

Rigby gulped. "Like someone?" he repeated. "Uhh, no. Well, I don't think so."

"Do you like anyone in this tent?" Caprice asked.

"Stop talking!" Rigby yelled.

"Fine, I'll take your first answer as an unsure one."

Rigby lazily spun the bottle. It stopped and pointed at Hannah.

"Hannah, truth or dare?" Rigby asked.

"Dare," Hannah answered.

"I dare you to…" He can't find a dare for a stranger to do. He doesn't know anything about Hannah.

"So Mordecai, what were you like when you were a kid?" Margaret asked.

"I was responsible but kinda bad ass," he replied. The robin giggled at this.

"What?" Margaret asked. "A bad-ass responsible boy? That's weird."

"Well, bad-ass because I was spoiled. Everyone in the family spoiled me, even my sister. I also had a responsible side, because my dad always drew the line on what to spoil me with."

"Haha, sounds to me like you had a good balance."

Mordecai sat up and said, "Hardly. When dad would draw the line, I'd just go to mom, and I'd get whatever I wanted."

"Haha, what about your sister? I never met Brielle."

"Oh, she's actually the super responsible type."

"Where is she now?"

"She's working as a manager for some company. Last time I heard, she was pregnant and married without even telling any of us. Responsible but distant, yeah, those are the words I'm looking for. She never comes home for Christmas or anything."

"Really? Gee, you must miss her so much."

"Yeah, but you know. I just wanna see her, see my nephew or niece, you know? It's weird being an uncle and you don't even know what your sister's kid's gender is."

Margaret giggled. "Yeah, I guess."

"Gee, that was a great game, Eileen," Rigby said as he and Eileen walked to their cabin.

"I know, especially Riley's dare? I mean that was totally payback for what he did to Caprice!" Eileen said, not being able to stop laughing.

"That was awesome."

"Haha, yeah."

As they opened the door to their cabin, they found a small video games console they never noticed.

"I never saw that video games console," Rigby replied.

"I know. I wonder why," Eileen replied. Suddenly, a cool breeze blew inside the cabin, making Eileen shiver. Rigby noticed this. He pulled out a long sleeved leather jacket he bought with Don from his bag. He removed the formal jacket he wore and put on Eileen shoulders. This made Eileen blush. It still has his scent on it, she thought.

"Th… thanks, Rigby," she whispered.

"No problem. So I saw some Strong Johns beside the console. Wanna play?"

Eileen smiled and said, "Of course, I do. But don't go crying when you lose!"

"Me? Crying? Lose?" Rigby scoffed. "Yeah right!"

Eileen went to sit on the mini sofa as Rigby turned the console on. They played Strong Johns for thirty minutes straight.

"Whew! I win again! Oh, yeah!" Eileen said happily, jumping on the couch.

"Aw man! How did you get so good at this?" Rigby said.

"It takes a lot of dedication and practice to get good in Strong Johns, baby!" Eileen said.

Rigby narrowed his eyes and said, "Well you wanna go again, baby?"

"You know it, baby!" Eileen yelled out. She sat down again and started to play.

The raccoon and mole played Strong Johns for two hours straight. Rigby won the game once.

"Haha, oh yeah! I knew I'd win any time!" Rigby said.

"It's just beginners luck," Eileen said.

"Beginners luck?" Rigby said. "I don't believe that."

"Oh yeah?" Eileen challenged.

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah?"

"You know, Eileen!" Rigby yelled.

They sat down and played again. Rigby never thought it'd end up like this. He never thought he and Eileen could be here in this cabin alone playing video games together.

It was nice.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Leave a review to let me know how you felt! :)


	7. Chapter 7- Nighttime Talk

Hey everyone! So in this chapter, you'll find out what Muscle Man and Starla have been up to these days. :) Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 7- Nighttime Talk**

"Okay fine, I admit it," Rigby said as he turned the video games console off. It was nearly two in the morning, and they both wanted to get home as soon as possible. "You're more awesome at video games."

Eileen giggled, "See I told you." She turned to the bathroom and said, "I'm going to change into my pajamas. I'll catch up in a sec."

"Yeah." Rigby walked into the bed sleepy but satisfied. The night was full of surprises, and he didn't mean those extraordinary surprises like those at the park. He thought this was going to be a pretty lame party, but he was wrong. This party was one of the best ones he has ever been to. He never thought he'd see Benson's niece again, and he never thought he would ever do anything responsible.

He remembers those five minutes pretty well.

Eileen and Bailey were busy talking when Caprice approached him, tipsy once again.

"Aw man, Caprice, what is wrong with you? You're drinking too much, and you're seventeen, for God's sake."

"Ahw, sorry Uncle Rigbone," she replied as she sipped from a bottle of liquor Rigby couldn't put his finger in. "It's just that I wanna enjoy my fucking life before I wake up tomorrow!" She sat down on the ground, drinking once again.

"But seriously," Rigby said. "I can't let this slip, man. I mean I'm gonna share this with Mordecai, Mordecai's gonna tell Benson and Benson's gonna tell your mom. She'll find out you're drinking underage one way or the other, and you know how much of a temper your Price family has."

She hiccupped. "I just wanna enjoy my life. My mom never lets me do anything! It is hell at home. Heck, I can't even bring Riley around. My mom is an overprotective bitch who can't face the fact that I'm growing fucking up!" She drank more from the bottle. "I just want my mom to know that I'm a growing girl. She treats me like a fucking toddler."

"Caprice, still. I can't let this slip, gal. I suck at keeping secrets."

"Please Uncle Rigbone."

"Sorry Caprice. But this is the first time in my life I'll be doing something responsible."

He pulled out his phone as he called Benson.

He knew the gumball machine wasn't going to be happy about it.

"Hello?" a familiar voice said in a sleepy voice.

"Benson, it's Rigby."

"Rigby, what is it? You better make it quick. I'm not in a good mood tonight." The raccoon heard someone blowing something.

"Dude, Benson are you smoking?"

"Well, I don't smoke all the time, but yeah."

"It's pretty bad, huh?"

"It's really bad."

"Then I guess this thing can wait."

"It's fine Rigby. Just speak up."

"It's Caprice."

"Caprice? What about her?"

"She's kinda tipsy here at the party we're at."

"How did she get there?" the gumball machine asked in an alarmed tone.

"This is the brother of her boyfriend's party. But dude, Benson-."

"Okay, a boyfriend and drinking underage is out of the question! I'm calling Vanessa fucking now!"

"No, Benson, wait! I need you to not tell Vanessa until tomorrow."

"What? Do you mean let this slip 'till tomorrow? Why in God's name would I do that, Rigby? My niece is drinking underage and she's romantically involved with someone older than her. That's a perfect description for a whore! Vanessa needs to know about this."

"Please, Benson, she's having a hard time right now, dude. She's doing this because she doesn't feel any love for her coming from your sister. Come on, Benson. Just let her enjoy the night."

"No, Rigby, that is out of the question."

"Benson," he said in a firm tone. "Do me a solid and not tell your sister until tomorrow."

"Ugh, you shouldn't have used the power of the solid. Fine, I'll do it, but only because the world might be destroyed if I don't do this."

"Awesome, thanks Benson."

"Ugh, whatever."

Eileen was in a tight spot. Margaret didn't pack any decent nightwear for her. All that was in the bag were lingerie, if not, really short nightgowns. What was she going to wear? She didn't want Rigby to think she was trying to seduce him or anything. She rummaged through her bag and found a white night gown. It wasn't that short as the rest, but it was still quite revealing. It had some black and white lace on it. She sighed. She'd rather go out of the bathroom naked than wear anything Margaret had packed for her. But that was even worse than wearing any of this lingerie. She put the costume dress back on and went out of the bathroom. She sighed again.

"Hey Rigby," she said. "I need to find something in my other bags. I'm just gonna leave the bag here."

"Yeah, whatever," Rigby said lazily. Eileen shrugged and hoped he wouldn't open the bag. She went back to the bathroom, hoping Margaret packed at least jeans that looked appropriate for sleeping.

As soon as Eileen closed the door to the bathroom, Rigby's nosy senses were telling him that there was something to snoop. He slowly walked to Eileen's bag, opening it. His senses told him there was something cool inside. Video game cheats, maybe?

But as he saw what was really in the bag, he winced. It was not what he expected. It was full of lingerie. Eileen can't own this much lingerie, he thought. He looked at one piece of lingerie. It was dark pink with a lot of black lace. He saw a tiny Margaret name sewn at the back.

That was when he knew Mordecai and Margaret had something to do with this.

Mordecai was finally home after an entire day with his beloved Margaret. He had a great night. They had pizza, play video games, watch movies, dance with each other, and talked a lot. They finally opened up to each other. Plus, they were going to be having dinner next weekend. He felt like the happiest guy in the world.

"Mordecai, Mordecai, pick up the phone," Rigby's voice said. Mordecai rolled over, hoping it would stop. It was his personal ringtone for Rigby, and he was surprised a lazy guy like him was awake this late.

"Damn it, Mordecai! Pick up the damn phone!" The ringtone said. Mordecai groaned and answered it.

"Hello?" he said in a sleepy voice.

"Mordecai, damn it, what did you and Margaret do?" Rigby asked in an infuriated voice.

"Chill dude, we didn't have sex."

"No! I wasn't talking about you and Margaret having sex! I'm talking about you and her packing all this lingerie for Eileen! What is wrong with you guys?"

"What? I didn't know Margaret packed lingerie for Eileen!"

"Dude, are you and Margaret trying to get me and Eileen to have sex? You know I'm still a virgin, and I don't like the idea of one night stands!"

"Dude, Rigby, I swear I didn't know Margaret packed lingerie for her! No matter how much I want you and Eileen to get along the way Margaret and I are getting along, I also want thing to unfold naturally. Just enjoy the rest of the weekend, for Christ's sake. This might be the only one we'll have after Benson and Audrey get married. Besides, maybe your mind could be cleared, and you'll realize stuff that you've never realized."

Mordecai hung up.

Rigby laid down on the bed, feeling annoyed at the blue jay. Realize stuff that you've never realized in one more day? How will that be even possible?

Eileen got out in a white nightgown with white lace. It was an inch above her knees. She sighed guilty as she sat on the bed with Rigby.

"I'm so sorry, Rigby. It seems like Margaret forgot to pack my pajamas," she said.

"It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said quickly. "It's fine."

"Rigby, are you really sure? I mean you sound kinda pissed."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a fight with Mordecai over the phone. I'm still kinda pissed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Eileen. Let's just turn the lights off now. I'm gonna fall asleep any minute."

"Hmm. Alright."

She turned the lights off and lay on the bed. But neither of them wanted to go to sleep. They were both out of energy, sure. But there was the same spark between the two that they didn't understand. It felt like it was keeping them both awake, and alive. It was so strange.

Eileen turned the lamp on and looked into the depths of the raccoon's eyes. She noticed they were doing the same.

"Can't sleep, huh?" Rigby said.

"Hmm, yeah. I don't know why but I just can't sleep."

"Mmm. Me neither."

"So what can we do? It's too late to play video games."

"Hmm… Maybe we can talk?"

"Ugh, well, if that helps me get to sleep, fine."

"So, what did you finish?"

"Elementary."

"Wait, you dropped out of High School?"  
"Yeah."

"But why?"

"It's tiring. I couldn't take the stupid stress High School was giving me."

"I think you should go back, or get home schooled or something, Rigby."

"Nah, I'm cool with working at the park."

"Well, I guess I can't argue with that."

"So what about you? What did you finish?"

"I finished nursing."

"Wow, so you're supposed to be like a nurse or something?"

"Yeah, but I don't use the education I got that much unless there's a medical emergency."

"So why'd you not become a nurse?" Rigby started imagining Eileen in a nurse's uniform. Not bad…

"Well, I can't find an opening. There's a lot of nurses in this part of the state. I mean I could get a job as one somewhere else, but I just can't stand leaving all my friends."

"Hmm, I see what you mean. If I do find a job far away, I just can't leave my bro Mordecai, Don and you." Rigby mentally slapped himself. Why did that slip out of my mouth? He asked himself.

"Wait, so you're telling me you'd miss me?" Eileen asked, blushing.

Rigby sighed. There's no turning back, and there's no way he'll be able to deny it. Eileen heard him loud and clear.

"Well, yeah, of course. I actually just thought that it was a stupid slip, but yeah. I guess I'd miss you."

Eileen flushed tomato red. He… he'd miss me? That… that was unusual, and sweet.

"I… I don't know what to say," she whispered. "Thank you?"

"Well, you're welcome, I guess."

"Hmm."

"So did you have a brother or something?" Rigby asked.

"Well, no. I'm an only child."

"That's a bummer."

"Yeah. That's why Bailey and I got really close. He's like a bro to me, the bro I never had or never will have. You might notice he's distant to you and everything, but that's because he reveals his true self to his really close friends. He's had a rough childhood."

"Oh. During his first years, he doesn't seem like he had a rough childhood."

"What do you mean?"

"Well didn't he tell you what he was like in pre-school?"

"Well no."

"So babe, that was a pretty good movie, huh?" Muscle Man said. Starla was spending the night with him in his trailer. They watched a few hours of romantic comedy. He didn't like romantic comedies, but Starla did.

"It was great, Mitch," Starla said, giving her partner a kiss.

"Gee, thanks, babe. I thought you wouldn't like these movies, but…"

"Well, yeah, I do like them."

"Oh, that's great."

An awkward silence fell between them. "Mitch, can I tell you something?"

"What is it, babe?"

"It's about my parents."

"Oh, what about them?" Muscle man remembers his girlfriend's parents, Herb and Rose. To him, they were the best parents ever. Starla was a lucky girl.

"What do you say visiting them next weekend?"

"Hmm. I don't know, Benson's wedding will be next next weekend."

"Oh, come on. I'm sure something like this will be something Benson can excuse."

"Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

There's always a time where the couple needs to settle down and talk :) Hehe... I hope you guys like it :)


	8. Chapter 8- Morning Breakfast

Hey everyone! So I just traveled 2 hours because school starts in two weeks and I need to grab my textbooks from the university... (ugh) and I finished this chapter before I left for the city. But I just saw something so uberamazing while I was driving that I just needed to change the ending :) Hihi... Anyways, enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 8- Morning Breakfast

Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring.

Rigby woke up to the blinding heat of the sun. Damn, he thought. What time is it?

He opened his eyes. He was all alone. Eileen was nowhere in his sight. He checked his phone. He got a message from Mordecai.

_Dude, you have to come back early. Audrey is pregnant. Benson's kid._

That's weird, Rigby thought. A half human, half gumball machine?

He noticed a piece of paper folded in half. He picked it up. It was from Eileen.

_Hey Rigby,_

_Bailey and I went to the lakeside with Riley and Caprice for breakfast. Catch up when you're awake._

_-Eileen_

Ugh, I can't believe it's still first thing in the morning and I already screwed up, he thought.

He grabbed a towel from his bag and took a quick shower. He needed to clear his mind. If he and Bailey Anders were going to be in the same place for another few hours, he was going to need a shower to help calm himself down.

He can still remember that day pretty well.

_He can remember a small pastel blue room. It has blue clouds and kites painted everywhere. A large yellow circle was painted at the top left corner of the room. There were toys and toddlers everywhere. He can still remember he was alone, holding a toy car. He was seated at the very corner of the room. He was alone._

_It was his first day of pre-school._

_Little three-year-old Rigby started playing with his little red toy car. His mom bought it for his first birthday, and it was love at first sight. He never let go of it. He even sleeps with the little red car. If anything happened to it, he'd be broken._

_"Hey, what's your name?" a boy's voice asked him. Rigby looked up and saw a fair skinned boy with dirty blonde hair and purple-grey eyes. The boy was wearing a black shirt with a skull printed on it and black pants._

_"I'm Rigby," the raccoon replied._

_"Rigby?" the boy laughed. "That's a weird name."_

_"Stop talking!" Rigby whined. This made the boy laugh even more. _

_"What's this here?" the human boy said, grabbing Rigby's toy car._

_"Hey! That's mine!" Rigby yelled, trying to get his toy car. "Give it back!"_

_"Ha, a whiny baby like you plays toy cars? It's not even a cool one!" the human boy said, bending the car._

_"Stop it!" Rigby said._

_The toy car was shattered to pieces within minutes._

_"No!" Rigby cried._

_"See you loser, haha!" the little boy said, leaving the scene of the crime._

_The human boy left the little raccoon crying, grieving the loss for his beloved toy car._

_"Hey, are you alright?" a different voice asked him. He looked up, and he saw a blue jay. The blue jay was almost just as tall as he is. He had blue and black hair. He had a brownish-black beak with two teeth sticking out._

_"Hey, don't worry about Bailey. That guy's bad to everyone," the blue jay said as he helped Rigby up._

_"Thanks. What's your name?"_

_"Mordecai Quintel. What about you?"_

_"I'm Rigby Salyers."_

_The two shook hands._

Rigby groaned as he remembered that red toy car. It still hurts him, knowing that the car was a treasure of his childhood. But at the same time, he met his bro Mordecai, which made the memory a little happy for him at least.

As soon as Rigby finished drying himself, he put a leather vest on and set off to find Eileen.

Audrey woke up from a dreamless slumber. It was nine AM. She woke up to find a small bump developing in her lower abdomen.

It was their baby.

She rubbed the bump, and she felt a kick instantly.

She looked to the right and noticed her phone was blinking. She input the password and saw that Benson left her a message.

_Left for work. I left some hot water for coffee and made some toast for you. I booked an appointment with Vanessa, she studied OB-GYNE at college. _

Audrey sighed as she put the phone away and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. As she sat on the table and bit on a piece of toast Benson made for her, she started feeling a little queasy. Oh right, morning sickness.

As soon as she finished breakfast, she dug in deeper to look for any of Benson's shirts that would fit her. She looked through Benson's closet. She found a pick one, which said 'Flower Power'. This made Audrey laugh to herself. Surely Benson has never used this.

Then Audrey noticed something fell from the shirt. It was a picture and a piece of paper. She picked it up.

The picture was strange. It was Benson with Black hair. He was wearing clothing made for a hippie. He also had a guitar in his hands, and he was smiling cheerfully. Beside him was a high-class looking gumball machine. She had blonde hair, full lips, and she had a coat on.

She looked stunning.

The human began to realize this was something from Benson's mysterious past. Eager to learn more about her fiancée, she read the letter that came with the picture.

_Veronica,_

_Two years have passed, and I still have never thrown anything that reminded me of us. I know I've been such a loser those past years, but I'm financially stable now. I have a job as park manager, I have a great apartment, and all that's lacking is you. Come back, Veronica. Please._

_Benny_

Audrey silently put the picture, letter and shirt back in the closet. What if the only reason Benson wanted to marry her was to validate himself and prove something to this Veronica? What if this baby was the only reason he never walked away from her?

She silently lied down on the bed again, hoping her thoughts would clear up when she woke up.

"Hey Rigby," Eileen said as she saw the raccoon walk towards their group. "Good morning."

"Yeah, good morning," the raccoon replied as he grabbed a plate of toast with butter.

"Oh, hey, Rigby," Bailey said.

"Yeah, whatever Anders."

The group ate together in silence, not exchanging a word for conversation. Rigby thought it was better that way, because that meant for him that Bailey would shut up.

"Eileen, we kinda need to leave early," Rigby muttered.

"What? Why?" Eileen asked, feeling a little disappointed.

"Audrey is pregnant. She's having Benson's kid," Rigby said with his mouthful, hoping Caprice didn't hear what he just said.

"Wait, Uncle Benny's fiancée is pregnant?" Caprice asked. "Hmmm. No surprise. Mom says he never uses condoms."

"There are condoms for gumball machines?" Rigby asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Yeah."

"So you knew a human could carry a half-thing?" Eileen asked. She never thought that a half-human half-gumball machine would ever come to existence.

"Well yeah."

"How did you know? I mean not even Benson knows this could happen," Rigby said as he sipped his coffee.

"Promise you won't tell Uncle Benny?"

"Promise."

"I'm a half-human myself," Caprice said quickly.

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me. I'm half human. This is why I have a round glass dome, bubblegum instead of gumballs, and a pink base and hair. This is why I look nothing like my mom. Half-humans look nothing like their parents at all. It's always an equal divide. This is why it hurts when I turn my knob-." She glared at Riley. "This is why my limbs are softer than an ordinary gumball machine, and why my blood does not taste sweet."

Silence occupied the table.

"You should've just told me it hurts," Riley said.

"I'm sorry," Caprice replied. "I just didn't want you to think I was so fragile."

The couple shared a quick hug before returning to their breakfast. Rigby sipped another cup of coffee before trying to register what he just heard.

"How come Benson doesn't know?" he asked the bubblegum machine.

"My real dad is someone that Uncle Benny would never approve of as a brother-in-law. He was a human my mom was with through college. They broke up because of Uncle Benny, and she married that gumball machine guy instead."

"So does that mean-?" Rigby asked, making a weird gesture. Caprice knew what it meant.

"Yes, that means Uncle Benny doesn't know who my real dad is. It's just that Uncle Benny can be really… moody at times."

"Hmm," Rigby scoffed.

Silence fell upon the table once again. Rigby was trying to absorb the facts. If Caprice is a half-human, how come Benson doesn't know about this? He's the uncle, isn't he?

It just doesn't make sense.

Rigby's phone vibrated again. It was another text message from Mordecai.

Dude, where are you? Benson's in a bad mood today.

"Listen, Eileen, Benson's in a really bad mood today, so…"

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Eileen said. The mole turned to say her goodbyes to her friends, and to give her best friend a hug, making Rigby infuriated once again.

"Good luck," Eileen said to Bailey.

"Thanks, Lee-lee," Bailey replied.

Rigby and Eileen loaded their bags onto the car, and they were off.

"So how was the party, Rigby?" Eileen asked, anxious to know what the raccoon thought.

"It's was pretty awesome," Rigby said calmly as he put the gear on drive.

Silence fell upon the couple.

"Eileen," Rigby said, eyes still on the road.

"Yes, Rigby?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Well, of course I can."

Rigby sighed, "I wanna tell you the story of how I met Mordecai."

"Oh," Eileen said. She first thought Rigby was going to tell her something not even Mordecai knew. She felt that he couldn't trust her just yet.

"It was the first day of pre-school," Rigby began, still driving at the same pace. "I brought with me a little toy. It was a red car. My mom gave it to me for my first birthday. It meant everything to me. Then this jerk with dirty blonde hair and purple-grey eyes comes near me, makes fun of my name and breaks the toy in half." The raccoon starting holding back tears.

"Rigby, I-."

"Then I started crying. I mean, come on man, that thing meant everything to me. That was when Mordecai came, and we've been hanging out ever since."

"I'm sorry, Rigby," Eileen said after a few minutes of silence. "I didn't know Bailey did that to you."

"What? Nah, it's fine. I got over it," Rigby lied.

"Rigby, you're getting teary eyed," Eileen told him.

A tear fell from Rigby's eyes.

"Aw man, sorry for gettin' all emotional, Eileen," Rigby said, wiping off tears. He parked the car at the side of the road and got out. He was shocked to see what was right in front of him.

It was a grand forest. Covering a huge mountain. He could feel the cool breeze from it, and see a huge waterfall coming in from the top.

It was beautiful.

"It's great, isn't it?" Eileen said. "The place has never been touched before. It's a restricted paradise. It's never changed since I was a little girl."

"Cool," Rigby whispered. He turned to Eileen. She was wearing a pink hoodie and white shorts. She looked adorable. "Do you ever imagine how awesome it's going to be like in there?"

"Yeah. I always imagined it to be some sort of awesome safari. It's too bad it's restricted. I've always wanted to go in there."

"Maybe we could go to some sort of jungle safari or something someday."

"Wait, you'd take me to a jungle safari?" Eileen said, blushing.

"Well, yeah. Besides, jungle safaris are awesome. Mordecai just isn't really into stuff like that."

"Oh, really? That must be kind of sad not being able to do stuff like that with your best friend."

"Yeah, it's a bummer, I know. But you know, it might be kinda awesome hanging out with you for a while. You're not as bad as I first thought you'd be Eileen."

The mole blushed again. "Thanks, Rigby. You're not so bad either."

The two smiled at each other before returning to the car.

* * *

So if you're trying to guess what I saw it was that cool mountain.. (Never noticed the waterfall on it 'till I was stuck in traffic XD) Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter... Unfortunately, there's no Morderet in this chapter, but there'll probably be in the next :)

And oh, I'd like to hear what you guys want to see in the next few chapters! :) Feel free to leave it in your review or PM me :))


	9. Chapter 9- Caught in the Movies

Hi everyone :D Sorry for some sort of wait... lol... Here's the ninth chapter! :) Enjoy!

And oh, the cover is made by the wonderful JessieLover :D 3

* * *

**Chapter 9- Caught in the Movies**

"Dude, it's about time you showed up. Benson's in a pretty bad mood today. It's probably because Audrey's pregnant or something," Mordecai said as Rigby walked to the park house.

"Ah, dude, did you have to tell me? Now I have less interest in getting work done today," Rigby replied. He walked up the steps. "I'm gonna get some soda before getting started. I mean, dude, that party was wicked!"

Mordecai, eager to know what happened during the weekend, ran inside after his friend.

"So what did you do at that party?" he asked.

"Well not much. But we saw some guys wrestling, we played Spin the Bottle, and dude, Caprice was there."

"Who? Caprice Price, Benson's niece?"

"Yeah dude and she got drunk. It's pretty weird that she's Benson's complete opposite, huh? I mean who knew they were related?"

"Wait, what?" Mordecai interrupted.

"She got drunk, man, like crazy drunk."

"Dude, keep quiet! Benson might hear you!"

"He already knows," Rigby said as he sipped his soda.

"When?" Mordecai asked. He was starting to panic. Benson's going to be a dad, and after that, Rigby tells him his niece is drinking underage? He's going to be as mad as hell.

"I told him last night," Rigby said, earning a punch in the face from the blue jay. "Ah! What the fuck, man?" Rigby yelled.

"Dude, Audrey being pregnant plus finding out his niece is drinking underage. You just made Benson's week the absolute worse! I mean, what the heck is wrong with you? Haven't you at least asked if he was okay or anything?"

"He didn't sound like he wanted to talk about it!"

"Dude, even if Benson doesn't want to talk about it, you should've at least said to him 'I hope you're okay' or something."

"Ugh, whatever." Rigby didn't want to talk about it anymore. Mordecai was his bro and everything, but he just didn't want to get caught up in those boring speeches the blue jay makes.

Just then, the duo heard a knock on the door. Mordecai went to open it.

It was Audrey.

"Hey Mordecai," Audrey said as she let herself in. Mordecai noticed she was wearing dark pink boots and a white and pink striped scarf. "Is Benson around?" she asked.

"I think he's in his office, but I don't think you should-." But Audrey already rushed upstairs.

"There," the blue jay whispered. He shrugged it off and went back to Rigby.

"Dude, what are you doing?" he asked Rigby as he sat down on the table with him.

"Texting someone," Rigby replied. Another ring came from his phone. Mordecai rose up to grab himself another soda. Taking the opportunity, Mordecai peeped on Rigby's phone as he opened the refrigerator.

The raccoon was texting Eileen.

_Sounds great, Rigby_, the text said.

_Awesome_, Rigby typed in. _So I'll pick you up at six?_ He sent that message, and a few minutes later, Eileen's reply came.

Definitely, thanks so much for taking me to this show, Rigby.

"So dude," Mordecai said, trying to keep his voice smooth. "Do you have any plans tonight?"

"Yeah, dude," Rigby replied. "I'm going to this cool video games arcade that just opened."

"Oh yeah?" Mordecai asked. "So who are you going with?"

"No one, I'm going alone," Rigby lied. He didn't want Mordecai to know who and where he was really going tonight.

"Oh really?" Mordecai said, narrowing his eyes.

"What the hell are you two slackers doing here in the kitchen?" Benson said. "Get out and do your work!"

Within seconds, the blue jay and raccoon were out of the house.

"Yeah, why are you suddenly acting suspicious-weird, Mordecai?" Rigby asked as they ran for the rakes on the ground.

"What? Me? Suspicious-weird? Nah," Mordecai said. Rigby shrugged and moved to raking somewhere else.

"I'm not suspicious," Mordecai whispered.

Benson looked at his employees from his office window. Mordecai and Rigby were raking the leaves. Skips was busy fixing a hold in the gazette roof. Pops was sketching in the rose garden, and Muscle Man and High Five Ghost were out of sight. He sighed in frustration. His personal feelings were getting in the way again.

_"Benson?" he remembered Audrey call as she opened the door to his office._

_"Audrey?" he said, turning his chair around. He walked to the human and kissed her on the cheek. "What's going on?"_

_"I need to talk to you," she said in an urgent voice. She took her seat on the chair in front of Benson's desk. The tone in her voice made Benson worried. Was there something wrong with her or the baby?_

_"What is it?" he asked as he sat on his side of the desk._

_"I was looking for a shirt I could use on your closet, and I saw this letter you wrote. It was for a girl named Veronica."_

_A girl named Veronica. The words echoed through Benson's ears as he remembered everything he and Veronica had been together._

_Goodbye Benny, I'm leaving you for a business man, her voice echoed._

_"And you're worried that I still like her?" he said. _

_After a few moments, Audrey's head made a small nod. Benson smiled, went to her side, and held her hand. "Veronica is my past. You are my future, don't you ever forget that."_

He was more than relieved that she then said she'd never leave him.

"Rigby!" Eileen said as she saw the raccoon enter the coffee shop. "You actually came."

Rigby zipped an open pocket on his leather jacket. "Of course I did. Did you really think I'd ditch you?"

"Well, I was pretty worried," she said.

Rigby laughed out loud before saying, "Shall we?"

The two arrived at the Mall five minutes after they left the coffee shop. They went straight to the cinema and bought tickets and Popcorn to watch a screening of Letters to Juliet, which Eileen was looking forward to for months.

"Thanks for going with me, Rigby," Eileen said as they took their seats.

"No problem," Rigby said as he dug through his buttered popcorn.

_I didn't go to him, Juliet. I didn't go to Lorenzo. His eyes were so filled with trust I promised I'd meet him and run away together because my parents don't approve. But instead, I left him waiting below our tree- waiting and wondering where I was. I'm in Verona now. I return to London in the morning and I'm so afraid. Please Juliet, tell me what I should do…_

"Gee, I thought romance stories were lame, but this one seems kinda awesome," Rigby said.

"Yeah, I mean Margaret and I have been looking forward to this movie for months, but she said she'd be going with Mordecai tonight."

"Oh, really? Morde- wait, tonight?"

Eileen munched on her popcorn. "Yeah, tonight. Didn't Mordecai tell you?"

"Well no," Rigby said. Mordecai was going to be watching the same movie with Margaret? Where was he?

Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate. It was a message from Mordecai.

Gotcha, it said.

Dammit, Rigby thought. He was here. Mordecai was here somewhere. He looked around him. Mordecai was nowhere to be found.

He received another text.

Dude, I'm just right behind you.

He looked behind him.

Mordecai was there, Margaret by his side. Mordecai had his wing around Margaret's shoulders, while Margaret's wing was around his waist.

"Hey dude," Mordecai whispered in a sinister manner.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rigby asked.

"Oh, I don't know, hoping you'd do this-" he motioned at Margaret and himself. "to Eileen."

"Why the heck would I do that?" Rigby asked.

"Come on, Rigby, just this once," Margaret said.

"No," he whispered.

"Rigby," Mordecai said. Rigby narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Do me a solid and put your arm around Eileen."

A solid? That's a solid Rigby wanted to reject. But if he didn't do it, the world would crack and all that if he didn't.

"Fine," Rigby muttered. He turned his back on the couple and slowly put his arm around Eileen, making the mold flush tomato red.

Hmm, this isn't so bad, Rigby thought. It actually feels pretty nice.

"Wow, Rigby, I never knew you had a sweet side," Eileen whispered.

"It only kicks in when I feel like it."

"So you feel like it now?"

"Well, yeah."

Oh great, a balcony, Charlie's voice said through the speakers. It was the scene Eileen has been waiting for. Sophie is on top of the balcony, Charlie was below, just like in the real Romeo and Juliet.

"It's like a modern version of Romeo and Juliet," Eileen said.

"That's sort of awesome."

"It's awesome. I wish my love story was like that. It starts with rejection and hate and helping out another couple, and in the end, you fall for your complete opposite; opposites attract."

"Well, we started that way," Rigby said.

"Yeah."

"Maybe we could have that sort of moment someday," Eileen said.

"Maybe, if we fall for each other."

I already fell, Eileen thought.

"Hey Benson," a pear-shaped headed gumball machine greeted as Benson and Audrey entered an unfamiliar blue office.

"Vanessa, it's so great to see you," Benson replied, giving his sister a kiss.

"Thanks, it's great to see you too." She turned her attention to Audrey. "And you must be my future sister-in-law. It's so great to finally meet you."

The future sisters shook hands. "Thanks, it's great to meet you too, Vanessa."

The three sat down and went to business. "So Audrey, I heard you're pregnant with my first nephew or niece. I have to thank you so much. My little brother is so lonely these days it's time he got something to keep him busy. Anyways, how far are you?"

Audrey rubbed her belly. "I never knew when the baby was conceived, so I'd give an estimate of a month."

"Let's see for ourselves," Vanessa said. She led Audrey and Benson to a small table-like bed. Audrey laid down as Vanessa put her shirt a bit up and put some gel on her lower abdomen. An image starting appearing on the screen.

"Actually," Vanessa said, staring at the screen. "You're way further than you think you are."

"What are you talking about?" Benson asked, his voice rising.

"Calm down, little brother," Vanessa shouted louder. "I'm just saying the truth. She's farther down her pregnancy than you think you guys are."

"So how far am I?" Audrey asked, concerned.

"Well, Benson, how long is a normal gumball machine pregnancy?"

"Well around six months," Benson replied easily. Their mother was a nurse, of course he knew.

"Right, and a human pregnancy is nine months. Regular hybrid pregnancies- human and gumball machine, I mean- are seven and a half months long."

"But that doesn't answer the question, Vanessa. How far is she?"

Vanessa sighed at her little brother. "She's five months, don't worry, Benson."

"Five months?" Audrey echoed. "Why is it so small?"

"Gumball machine hybrids are small little cuties, don't worry. She's going to be alright. She looks very healthy if you'd ask me."

"She?" Benson echoed.

"Yeah, can't you see clearly, Benny? It's a girl."

Benson looked at the screen. He had no medical training whatsoever, but their mom taught them both how to know what gender the baby is just by looking at the ultrasound. It was clearly a gumball machine, with more human like muscles. He could see that there weren't any gumballs yet inside, just a clear glass dome.

"It's a girl," Benson said, tears of joy about to leak out his eyes.

"Congrats little brother," Vanessa said.

"I had an amazing time tonight, Rigby, thanks," Eileen said as she and Rigby arrived at the door to her apartment. After the movie, Rigby asked if he could walk her home, to make sure she gets there safely.

"Anytime," Rigby replied. "So we'll play video games at the arcade tomorrow night?"

"Definitely," Eileen said. In an instant, she was in Rigby's arms, giving the raccoon a big bear hug.

"Bye Rigby," she said as she released herself from the raccoon's grasp.

"Bye," Rigby replied.

* * *

So what did you guys think? I'd love to hear your comments and suggestions! :D


	10. Chapter 10- Just Ask Her Out

Hey everyone! :) Sorry for a sort-of wait xD So here's Chapter 10 :) I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 10- Just Ask Her Out**

It was a hot day today. It was still ten AM in the morning and Rigby was already beginning to sweat. He has been raking leaves throughout the morning, and Mordecai wasn't around to help him out. In fact, the blue jay never came home after seeing the movies with the robin. Where was Mordecai?

"Rigby, get back to work," Benson said as he passed by.

"Benson, Mordecai's missing," Rigby replied, getting concerned.

"What do you mean he's missing?" Benson asked.

"I mean that he didn't come home last night."

Benson scoffed. "I have other things to worry about than Mordecai. Why can't you just call him?"

"Why didn't I think of that?" Rigby said to himself. He grabbed his phone and called Mordecai.

_Dude, Mordecai, pick up the phone._

Mordecai woke up to a familiar ringing tone. It was Rigby's voice. He opened his eyes. He wasn't at their room at the park house. Instead, he was at a familiar-looking apartment bedroom. It was a light pink color. There were art and history books on the shelves on the desk. Other things on the desk was a small white laptop and a portrait of Margaret and Eileen.

Oh shoot.

_Yo, dude, pick up the phone!_ Rigby's voiced said through Mordecai's phone.

"Hello?" Mordecai answered, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Yo, Mordecai, where are you man? Did you run away or something?" Rigby said through the phone. He sounded pissed.

"I don't know, man. But I'm at some chick's apartment." He didn't have the heart to ruin Rigby's day by telling him what he thought happened last night.

"You had a one night stand? Boy, you must've been crazy drunk. Who's the lucky lady?"

"I think she's some chick named…" Quick Mordecai, quick. Think of a name. "Jane."

"Jane?" Rigby echoed, not convinced.

"Jane Williams. She's a blonde." He knew Rigby would never comment on this personal of a topic if it was a blonde. He never knew why it was so.

"A blonde, hmm? Well hurry up, man. I'm doing all the work by myself and I'm getting tired."

"Yeah, sorry, I woke up late. I'll be right there." He ended the call, just to make sure Rigby won't ask any more questions. He opened the door, hoping he could make a direct escape. But when he peeped into the living room, he realized it wasn't going to be as easy as he thought it would be.

Eileen was in a pinch at work today. Margaret wasn't in so she and the new girl were able to work the busy morning. She just wished it be night again, and be in Rigby's company. She longed for that company now. The raccoon didn't come to the shop today.

"So, Eileen, is it always this busy here?" the new girl asked. Eileen could not point out what she was exactly, but judging from the purple-pink mist in her dome she could guess the new girl was those orbs fortune tellers always look at people's fortunes from. She had no hair, unlike Caprice, so Eileen guessed she wasn't a human hybrid. But she did have a cap just like Benson. The girl was wearing the usual coffee girl uniform.

"Well it's usually in the mornings," Eileen said. "Those are the rush hours. People don't always come by after that."

"Oh really?" the girl asked, not really seeming interested in the conversation anymore. That was one thing about her that Eileen didn't like. She never seemed interested in any answer she gave her. This made Eileen conclude that she was quite anti-social.

"Yeah, I guess." Eileen tried calming herself down before wiping some dishes. Just then, she saw someone appear. It was a female gumball machine. Eileen almost mistook her for Benson, if only she didn't have blonde hair and a fur jacket and gloves.

Eileen came closer.

"May I help you?" she asked courteously to the gumball machine. The gumball machine smiled and said, "Yes, of course, do you know where Tamika is?"

"She's probably in the back, ma'am. I'll go and see," Eileen replied. She ran off to the back and found Tamika washing the dishes.

"Tamika, there's a blonde gumball machine looking for you."

"Oh, yes, of course," Tamika replied. She dropped whatever she was doing and went straight for the waiting woman.

"Oh, Aunt Veronica, what brings you here?" Tamika said.

The gumball machine didn't know where to start. "Tamika…. I-."

"What is it, Aunt Veronica?" Tamika asked. She was starting to get concerned.

"Brandon, he's… in the hospital."

"Wait, what?" Tamika said. Brandon, her baby brother, was in the hospital. This can't be happening. She can't lose baby Brandon. He's all that she has left, besides from her mother's best friend, Veronica.

"Eileen, I have to go. My baby brother's in the hospital," Tamika said.

Eileen sighed in frustration. "Alright, I hope he'll be okay. I'll come visit when I can."

"Thanks, Eileen."

And she was gone.

Eileen sighed as she finished up the last dish that Tamika left in the sink. She completely understood the trouble the poor girl was facing, but that just meant she was left alone to tend for the shop.

Just then, Rigby came in. She felt a ray of hope.

"Hey Rigby," Eileen greeted.

"Oh hey Eileen," Rigby replied, sitting on his usual chair.

"What's wrong?"

"Mordecai didn't come home last night. The dude had a one night stand, can you believe it? I waited all night to play Gym Class and he just ditched me for some chick."

"I know what you mean. Margaret didn't come in today, either. It's weird because she's usually here before I am, and even if she couldn't come, she'd always text me."

"Yeah- wait, what? Margaret's not here either?" Rigby said.

"Uh-huh. So are we still on to play at that arcade tonight."

"You know it baby! You might be good at video games, but I'm the best at arcade games. Oh!"

"Hmm, we'll see about that! So what do you want today?"

"I'll just have a joe."

"Cool, coming right up."

Rigby stared at the ceiling, waiting for Eileen. He couldn't help but notice that she was the only one working today. Margaret wasn't there, and that new girl that Eileen said would start working today wasn't there either. It was just Eileen. It was just the two of them.

Alone.

"Here you go, Rigby," Eileen said, giving him his cup of coffee.

"Thanks Eileen. So why isn't anyone around?"

"Oh you know. Margaret's not in and the new girl went to the hospital 'cause of her baby brother."

"Mmm." He took a sip from his cup. "That's good joe, Eileen."

"Thanks. So what are you doing here at ten thirty in the morning?"

"Just wanted to chill here. I don't wanna work without Mordecai. I mean, come on! Life at the park is boring without him."

"Mmm, I know what you mean. The coffee shop just isn't the same without Margaret."

Rigby took another sip from his cup. "So how did you and Margaret meet?"

"Well, Margaret and I met in High School. We were in the Pep Squad together. It's not a dramatic way of meeting someone I guess. It's just really simple. One day Margaret had no one to hang out with, and there. We started hanging out together ever since."

"That seems kinda cool," Rigby said. He didn't know what to contribute to the conversation anymore. He thought Eileen and Margaret met the same way he and Mordecai did.

"I'm sorry, Eileen. I just thought you and Margaret met the same way I met Mordecai. It's just that I thought that was something we had in common."

"Well, if it counts, that's how I met Bailey."

Mordecai was in a pinch. At ten thirty in the morning, he would never expect that Margaret would still be at the apartment.

"So what are you doing here at this time of the morning?" he asked.

"I wanted to wait 'till you were awake. I made a sandwich and some coffee for you in case you're hungry."

"Thanks, but I'll eat later."

Margaret sipped from a mug she was holding. "So how did you sleep?"

"Good, good."

Margaret smiled. This made Mordecai uncomfortable. "Margaret?"

"Yeah?"

"Did we-?" He didn't need to finish the sentence. Margaret was a smart girl. She nearly choked on the coffee she was drinking. "Mordecai, don't worry. We didn't."

"Then how did I get here?"

"Well you had a few drinks at the restaurant we ate dinner at. You didn't look good enough to go home, and it was so late, I decided to bring you to the apartment. I didn't have a spare room, so I had to sleep beside you."

"Oh." He breathed a small sigh of relief. No matter how much he liked Margaret, and how much he always wanted to be with her, he didn't want to have sex with her drunk and end up regretting it. He wanted Margaret to come on her own, which he thought will eventually happen. He still had a chance with Margaret as long as he kept hanging out with her.

He still had a chance.

"Eileen, I-." Rigby couldn't find the right words to say. He never knew Eileen went to a sort-of similar experience when she was young. She was lucky she had a savior. Did Bailey really change?

"It's alright, I had Bailey to 'save the day'."

"Maybe he did change after all."

"Well he did have a moody side I noticed, and a jealous side too. He had to share everything with Riley, so maybe that's why he'd be more than happy to get something for himself."

"Mmm, I kind of noticed that too."

The two sipped another cup of coffee in silence. They had quite similar childhoods. Rigby realized they had more in common than he thought they ever would.

"So Eileen," Rigby asked. It was a long time before he ever asked anyone else this. "What are you doing this weekend?"

Eileen's eyes widened in surprise. Was Rigby asking what she thought he was asking?

"Well, I don't have much to do besides my shift. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if…" He cleared his throat. He never knew when he first met Eileen that he'd ask this. "You wanted to… oh, you know… go out?"

Eileen was in a phase. After a few years, this was it. This was the moment she's been waiting for. Rigby asked her out. He really asked her out.

"I'll pay," Rigby murmured. Rigby made a mental note to bum money from Mordecai if the blue jay was ever at home.

Eileen blushed, giggled and said, "You don't need to do that." She gave Rigby a big hug before saying, "Pick me up at seven, at my apartment building."

"Oh… uhh… sure." Rigby was speechless by the warmth of the hug. "I… uhh… have to… go. Benson might be looking for me."

"Oh, okay, see you," Eileen said.

"Yeah."

Rigby walked slowly towards the park. It's been almost seventeen years since he last asked a girl out. The girl went with him, much to his happiness. But when they had that date, he never the second she came out of the door that it would never work. The girl was a human, with beautiful blonde hair and green eyes, but he realized that she was meant for someone else. It would never work.

As he walked and walked, he noticed someone. It was Audrey.

"Oh hey, Rigby," Audrey said.

"Hey Audrey. I heard about the baby, congratulations."

"Gee, thanks. I feel really nervous, though. We're closer to the due date than we thought."

"Oh, so you kinda know the kid's gender or something?"

"Well, yeah. It's a girl. Benson and I have agreed on a name already."

"Oh." He thought for a moment. "You headed for the park too?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm on my way to pick up my niece from school and I figured I could stop by for a while."

"Oh." He and the human girl continued walking. "So you have a name for her already?"

"Well yeah. As soon as we came home, Benson and I started brainstorming some baby names. We're nervous and excited at the same time."

"Hmm. So does that mean the baby will be out before the wedding?"

"Oh, no. We're expecting Bree in two and a half months. But because I haven't received pre-natal care for the past few months, Vanessa said we might have an emergency C-section. She said hybrid pregnancies are risky."

"Hmm." Rigby honestly wasn't interested in Benson's soon-to-be family. He was just curious on what's been happening while he was gone.

"So how about you, Rigby? Anything special going on in your life?"

"Well, I'm going on a date tonight. It's no biggie."

"A date? Wow, that's awesome, Rigby."

"Thanks."

"I mean you seem kinda lonely. I hope you have a great time tonight."

"Thanks, Audrey."

They gave each other a fist bump before they separated ways in the north gate of the park.

* * *

Okay so this is it :) Rigby finally asks Eileen out :) What did you think? :))


	11. Chapter 11- Dinner

Hi everyone! So yeah, unfortunately, this may be the last time I'll update on an almost-daily basis. School is right around the corner... So I'll only be updating once a week... Heh... Sorry... Anyways, here's how Rigby and Eileen's date went so far :) I hope you like it...

* * *

**Chapter 11- Dinner**

After taking a soothing shower, Rigby put on a jacket that he never used at Bailey's party. It was a gray formal coat. He thought that since it was the first time he went to a date in years, it might be a great time to suit up. He also put a matching gray and white striped tie that Mordecai never used.

He heard a knock on the door. He opened it.

It was Benson.

"Benson?" Rigby said. He was surprised by the gumball machine's presence. "What the hell are you doing here, man?"

"I'm just trying to see if Mordecai came back." Benson studied his employee. Rigby was all dressed up. "Uhh, what's the occasion?"

"I'm taking Eileen out," he answered simply. Benson started laughing hysterically. Rigby, going on a date? How is that even possible?

"What are you laughing about?" Rigby asked, slightly offended.

"Oh, nothing," Benson replied. "Sorry. How are you going to pay for this date? You can't even get your real work done."

"I got money," Rigby lied easily. The truth was he called Mordecai and told him he'll be taking the seventy dollars the blue jay saved up for a date with Margaret that Rigby thought would never happen.

Benson narrowed his eyes in suspicion and said, "Fine. I'll let you go tonight, but you better be back early. I don't want any of my employees asleep for the entire day, slacking off."

"Fine," Rigby replied, fixing his tie up. He excused himself and left the room.

"Oh, and keep that coat clean with you? I want you to wear something like that for the wedding this Friday," Benson called out.

Eileen was in a pinch. Margaret wasn't around to help her or give her advice or anything. She needed her advice the most. Margaret was a great girl, and was the best person Eileen could ever ask advice from. It was a pity she wasn't in today.

The door opened, letting a little ring from the bell. It was Tamika. She was dressed in the same waitress uniform she wore when she left.

"Hi Tamika," Eileen said to the orb.

"Hi, Eileen."

"How's Brandon?"

"He's got Typhoid fever. I never expected us orbs to get human sicknesses, but he's got Typhoid, and it's getting worse. The doctor says he might not survive the week."

Eileen felt pity for the poor girl. If she recalled correctly, Tamika was only sixteen and Brandon was only three. The poor kids lost their parents in a plane crash, so they were left with the mother's closest friend, Veronica.

"I'm sorry, Tamika."

The orb sniffed. "It's okay. It's just bringing back bad memories, you know?"

"Oh, it's alright Tamika. He'll survive. You told me before, didn't you? Brandon was a fighter."

"Yeah, yeah I guess you're right." The orb wiggled out of the mole's embrace. "Thanks, Eileen."

"No problem."

Eileen started cleaning the tables up. It was nearly five. She was relieved. She sure hoped Rigby didn't stop by early. She still needed something good to wear.

"What's wrong?" Tamika asked. She noticed the worry on Eileen's face.

"Eh, it's nothing," Eileen lied.

"Come on, Eileen. I can sense there's something wrong."

She sighed. "Well, it's just that this guy I liked asked me out, and I don't even have anything good to wear tonight."

Tamika smiled and said, "Don't worry, girl. I got you covered. I have a few dresses that might fit you."

"Really?" Eileen asked.

"Oh yeah. I have a lot of spares."

"But, your aunt's mansion is out of town, isn't it? I don't think we'll make it."

Tamika giggled. "I have them on my backpack. I carry a lot of extra clothes."

"You carry date-like clothes in your backpack?"

"Well, yeah. I have a lot of them."

"Gee, thanks, Tamika."

"No problem. Just give them back to me tomorrow because my aunt always mistakes clothes that didn't come back as lost, and these clothes are really expensive."

"That wouldn't be a problem. Thanks again, Tamika."

Tamika smiled and said, "Don't mention it. Now let's get you into something awesome."

Rigby arrived at Eileen's apartment at seven fifteen PM. He was fifteen minutes late, much to his dismay. _Among all the days that I could be late, why tonight?_ He thought to himself. He made sure that the rose Pops gave him on the way out was still as beautiful as ever. He's got the money, the look, the rose, now all he needed was a place to go to.

The door opened. He let himself in. Rigby wondered where Eileen was, as the person who opened the door never showed his or her face. He looked behind the door.

It was Tamika.

"Tamika?" Rigby said.

"Oh hey, Rigby," the orb greeted.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm helping out Eileen. I was just on my way out."

"Oh, okay. How's Veronica?"

"Well, she's going to be staying at that mansion she has not far out of town for the whole year. She's taking a break from all the business junk."

"Oh."

Tamika cleared her throat. "How's Uncle Benny?"

"Wait, you know Benson?"

"Oh yeah, I saw a picture of him and Aunt Veronica on her office. She says he was a first love. She never moved on, actually."

Rigby felt butterflies in his stomach. Veronica never moved on?

"But what about that business man guy?"

"Oh, Uncle Alexander? He died in a plane crash with my… parents."

"Wow, man, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Now how is Uncle Benny?"

"He's doing…" he couldn't find the right word. Benson was getting married in a week, and his fiancée is carrying his baby. What would Veronica to if she found out? "Great."

"Oh, okay." She checked the watch she wore on her metal arm. "Well, I best go home now. It's nice seeing you, Rigby."

"Yeah, whatever."

Rigby sighed and plumped himself on the sofa. Veronica was here for a year, Benson and Audrey were getting married in a week, and Audrey is pregnant. Plus, Tamika says Veronica never moved on.

Benson was facing a tough battle.

"Rigby, is that you?" Eileen's voice called out from her room.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late."

"Oh, it's fine."

She came out of the room. Rigby was mesmerized by the mole's appearance. She wore her hair up in a neat bun. She wore an expensive-looking gray dress. Rigby never cared about designer labels, but he could tell it was expensive. Eileen also wore the sparkling sandals she wore to Bailey's party, and she was bringing a small white purse.

"Hi. I'm a little overdressed, aren't I?" she asked.

Rigby snapped out of it. "What? Nah, it looks great, amazing, actually."

Eileen blushed. "Thanks."

"Shall we?"

"Sure."

The two exited the apartment and rode inside a cab that was just around the corner.

"So, where do we go?" Eileen asked as soon as they have settled in the cab's back seat.

"How about this resto called Julian's Place?"

"But it's pretty expensive," Eileen protested. Julian's Place had the reputation for having the most delicious and expensive food in the city.

Rigby smirked a sly smile and pulled out the bundle of cash he borrowed from Mordecai. "How much does it cost?"

"H- how did you get this money?" Eileen asked. "You didn't steal it from anyone, did you?"

"What? No. Mordecai lent it to me."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Eileen said.

"It's alright." Rigby turned to the driver. "Julian's Place, please."

The driver smirked and muttered, "You must be pretty rich, huh mister?"

They soon arrived in front of Julian's Place. It was a majestic two-story building with elegant carvings and sculptures. A gigantic red sign that said 'Julian's Place' in a yellow elegant script told Eileen and Rigby that they were in the right place. Rigby smiled, paid the driver and got off the cab.

The two entered the restaurant and were greeted by a lion in a tuxedo.

"Good evening, my name is Leo, and welcome to Julian's Place. Do you have a reservation?"

"Well, yes, I do," Rigby replied. "Rigby Salyers, table for two."

"Oh, yes, Monsieur Salyers, please right this way," the lion replied.

"Wow, Rigby, are you sure we don't have to wash the dishes to pay tonight? This place is pretty expensive," Eileen teased.

"No way, man!" Rigby replied. He had seventy dollars from Mordecai, and Pops- miraculously- gave him eighty bucks when the lolliman found out Rigby was going on a date. He had one hundred and fifty dollars with him, now one hundred thirty. He was going to be able to afford it.

"Here is your table, Monsieur Salyers," Leo said. He gestured at a small table covered in light blue silk. On it was a flower vase with beautiful flowers, and two white plates. "The menu is just on the table. I hope you enjoy your night." After that, the lion left.

Rigby and Eileen took their seats on the table and looked at the menu.

"So, what are you having Eileen?" Rigby asked.

"Hmm… I think I'll have the lobster, if that's alright," Eileen said.

Rigby checked the price. The lobster was sixty dollars. He could afford it. "Oh, that's fine."

Leo arrived again after three minutes or so, a small notepad on his hands. "Are you ready to order, Monsieur Salyers?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm gonna have the steak, while Eileen here's going to have a lobster."

"Uhh, any drinks, Monsieur?"

"Eileen?" Rigby prompted.

"I'll just have some coke," Eileen replied.

"Just the cheapest wine you have," Rigby said lazily. He didn't want to drink wine tonight. He didn't want to show Eileen what he was like drunk, but he just felt like he needed it to survive the night.

Leo nodded and left for the kitchen.

"So…" Eileen began after a moment of silence. "You and Tamika were talking earlier."

"Oh, yeah. It was just nothing. I was just asking on how Veronica is, and she asked on how Benson is."

"Who's Veronica?" Eileen asked. "I mean, I know she's Tamika's guardian, but how do you know about her?"

Rigby sighed. "Veronica is Benson's ex-girlfriend." Eileen almost chocked. "Ex-girlfriend?" she echoed.

"Yeah."

"Oh," was all Eileen could say. "Does she know about the wedding?"

"I don't think so. It's not the talk of town."

"Whew, thank goodness. I mean I don't think Veronica's the type that would ruin Benson's whole wedding, but you know… Benson could get distracted."

"Hmm, yeah, but I don't think he'll be easily distracted for the next few months. Audrey and their baby is all he could think about."

"Hmm."

And awkward silence fell between the two, and it was that way for the past twenty minutes as they waited for their food. As soon as Leo presented the most delightful and mouth-watering food to the couple, they began eating.

"So, how are you holding up without Margaret today?" Rigby asked.

"Well, it's been kind of busy. Since Tamika went to see her brother, I had to do everything myself. It was really tiring, actually. What about you? How was your day without Mordecai?"

"Ugh, it was terrible. You wouldn't believe how much work I've done today. I had to cover for all his jobs, and I still had mine to do! It was so hard."

"Hmm. So Benson's been pretty…. Tempered the closer the wedding comes, what was he like when he knew Mordecai didn't come home?"

"Eh, he was totally pissed. But, you know, it's just Benson. I can tolerate how lame he is."

"Mmm," was all Eileen could say after taking another bit off her Lobster. After a few seconds, she then concluded that the prices at Julian's Place was worth it. The food here was exquisite.

"So…" Eileen began. "Rigby, have you ever thought of going back to High School?"

A chill went down the raccoon's spine. High School, the world of a lot of assignments and bullies. It was a place he was happy to leave from, even if that meant he had to drop out and probably not have a good job in the future.

"Eh, not really. I can't take the stress, you know? Besides, I'm twenty-three. Those teenagers would probably start throwing papers at me because I'm in my twenties." He finished his steak, and sipped a bit of his wine.

"Well, you do have the attitude of a teenager," Eileen teased. "I think you'll fit in perfectly, Rigby."

"Pfft, you wish." He took another sip. "What about you?"

"Well, I am planning on going back to college to study astronomy. But the thing is, that program is kind of expensive, and I don't think the Community College downtown offers a program like that. That'll mean I have to leave town and study somewhere else, like California or Texas, or places like that."

"What? No!" Rigby whined. "The gang won't be the same without you."

"Heh, thanks Rigby."

"Aunt Veronica?" Tamika called out as she entered the grand estate at the mountain top. It belonged to her Uncle Alexander when he and her Aunt Veronica were still married. After the divorce, he tried taking it back, but the land title was under Veronica's name, so there was nothing he could do.

Tamika walked into the grand hallways of the mansion, searching for her aunt. She quickly dropped her backpack in the library and went upstairs to see if the gumball machine was in her office.

She knocked on the door and opened it. "Aunt Veronica?"

"Yes…. Oh, really?... Okay, I understand that… When?... This Friday? I think I can make time for that…. Alright, I'll see you then, Mrs Williams." Tamika saw a big red velvet chair turn to show Veronica.

"Oh, Tamika, dear, I see you've arrived," she simply said. The orb walked closer to take a seat in the chair right in front of the oak table.

"I just came by to say I saw a worker of Benson," she whispered.

The name made Veronica freeze. Benson. Suddenly, flashbacks came across her mind. The time he said he loved her… First date… First song… The time she broke up with him.

She still loved him.

"It's none of business. Benson is no longer my concern," she murmured.

"Aunt Veronica, I know you still love him."

"What does it matter to me now? He's probably married with another woman now. He probably even has a family now. Yes, I still love him and I regret leaving him, but… it's too late." The gumball machine pulled out a state-of-the-art Macbook and turned the power on.

Tamika sighed and said, "But maybe it's not. You can still talk to him. You can still be friends with him, and- if possible- try to get him to like you again."

"No, I can't do that. That is very immoral to sabotage the life he has just so I can have him again. It's… not fair. He deserves his freedom."

Tamika looked down and said, "You're right, I shouldn't have thought of that. I'm sorry." She stood up. "I'm going to go to my room now."

"Alright, dear," Veronica simply said. After noticing the Macbook has successfully started, she checked her email.

"Tamika, dear?" the gumball machine called.

"What is it, Aunt Veronica?" Tamika replied.

"Prepare that pink dress I bought for you, will you? My good college friend Audrey invited us to her wedding this Friday."

"Oh, okay," Tamika replied.

Friday was going to be one hell of a drama bomb.

* * *

So what did you guys think? :) I'd love to hear your reviews...


	12. Chapter 12- Operation Star Gazing

Hey everyone! So yeah, I am so sorry I was not able to update last week :( School just started, and already it's hectic (I have GAZILLION responsibilities this year, literally) but fear no more! For the next chapter has arrived! Heh. I hope you guys like it :))

And also, I'm starting to draft the next chapter now :) If I could finish it this afternoon after my day off with the guyfriends, I'd post it hehe :) Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12- Operation Star Gazing**

It was going on eight thirty in the evening. Eileen and Rigby were nearly the only customers left at Julian's Place. They just finished their dessert. Eileen was having a great time with Rigby. It was the first time she had so much fun in days.

"I really had a great time tonight, Rigby. Thanks a lot," Eileen said as she took a sip of the wine. After feeling funny finishing her Coke up, she decided to have some Wine with Rigby. It was a nice wine, a Carlo Rossi.

"Eh, no problem," was all Rigby could say. He drank four glasses of wine already, and he was starting to feel a little funny. Afraid he would say something that would upset the mole, the raccoon simply responded to her with a few words.

As soon as Leo arrived with their bill, Rigby pulled out the exact amount, and he and Eileen went out of the restaurant.

"So what do you wanna do?" Rigby asked. "It is still eight thirty."

Eileen looked up and stared at the beautiful stars shining in the night sky. She noticed her star, and the satellite Rigby wanted to name. Rigby noticed her concentration in the stars. Then he thought…

"You wanna go stargazing? I know this great spot at the park."

Eileen blushed. "Really? That sounds great, Rigby!"

Rigby smiled. It was time to execute operation star gazing.

…

"So how are your studies going?" Mordecai asked Margaret. "Did you get called or anything by those universities you applied to?"

"Well, I got one reject so far, and I got accepted into this university in the next city, but I don't know. We can't really afford the tuition, and the scholarship they offered me was not enough. So that means I have to wish for the best for that big university at the other side of the US."

"Wait, what?" Mordecai asked. Disappointment filled his face. If Margaret got accepted into that university on the other side of the country, he'd never see her again for the next few years.

"Yeah, I know. It's a big bummer, huh?" Margaret said as she took a bite of the muffin she bought earlier this morning. "But, you know, it's for the best."

Mordecai didn't respond. He was trying his best to imagine a life without Margaret. What if she meets a dude there? What if she gets together with him? He didn't want that to happen.

"Mordecai?" Margaret said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just that… It just won't be the same without you."

Margaret blushed and said, "Really?"

…..

"Uhh, Rigby, are you sure we're allowed up here?" Eileen asked. Rigby took her to the rooftop of the park house. She had to admit, the view from up there was spectacular. But would this get Rigby trouble? She didn't want him to get in trouble just because of her.

"Of course we are," the raccoon replied. "Mordecai and I do this all the time."

Eileen shrugged and sat with him. It was nice just spending one on one time with Rigby. They barely spent a moment together because of Mordecai and Margaret.

"So, Rigby, I've been meaning to ask you," Eileen asked. "Was this the first time you ever took someone out on a date?"

Rigby froze. A sudden rush of emotions went to him. Amelia, the first date, the moment he knew it would never work. It struck him hard like a pounding hammer.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," Eileen murmured after a while.

"No, it's okay," Rigby replied. "I'm sorry. I was just taken off guard, that's all." He stared at the nighttime sky, hoping Eileen would drop the subject.

"So, will you answer the question?" Eileen asked much to Rigby's dismay. He thought for a moment and decided that he will answer the mole's question.

"It's my second, actually."

Eileen nodded and said, "Well, who's your first?"

Rigby sighed and answered, "It was Sophomore year High School. I met a girl in my Homeroom, her name was Amelia. She was kind of what Bailey is to you. She's a great girl. She'd help me with my homework, she'd patch me up when I'm hurt or something, and she'd pick me up when I'm down."

"What about Mordecai?"

"Mordecai was there for me too, he was just too busy sometimes drooling over this freshman called Margaret Haddad." He shuddered when he heard the name.

"Margaret?"

"Yeah, for him it was like love at first sight. We still hung out every day, but he was distant. He just seemed like all he can't talk about was Margaret. I mean I like Margaret, she's a nice kid, but Mordecai needs to learn and seal the deal before anyone else gets her."

"Hmm. So go on."

"Well, it was a week before Homecoming. Mordecai was trying his best to forget about Margaret and ask another girl to the dance. I did my best to try and win Amelia over, so I asked her out on a date." Eileen started feeling uncomfortable, knowing that she wasn't the first girl he ever asked out. But that was okay, she tried to say to herself. He did ask you out, after all. Amelia was his past, after all.

"She said yes. So we had the date. Bla, bla, bla, long story short, I realized it would never work." He didn't want to go through the details. He just wanted to forget about her.

"Oh." Eileen let the subject drop and stared at the stars. They were beautiful, like always. There were almost a million of them from here, but she knew that there would be a hell lot more than a million. She thought they were an amazing thing, and studying them was art.

"So, astronomy, huh?" Rigby said, trying to ease her into a less-awkward conversation. Eileen smiled and said, "Well, yeah."

"So, have you found anything?"

"Well I did find an Astrophysics program at the Community College. I'm not sure about it yet, so that's why I'm aiming for the colleges outside the city."

"I think you should go for it," Rigby quickly said. He couldn't imagine a Coffee Shop life without Eileen. Mordecai would be all Margaret-crazy, while he would sit there beside him sulking. That was not a life he envisioned for himself.

Or was it just more than that?

He sighed to himself and looked at the stars even more. People say that when you look at them, you begin to wonder who you are, if this is really who you think you'd be.

That's exactly what happened.

Rigby began to ask himself. Is this really all he'll be with Eileen? Is this just how he wants it to be? Friends?

"Eileen?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever looked into the stars and thought that there's still something about yourself that you haven't found yet?"

Eileen sat up and looked into the raccoon's eyes, which were fixed on the beautiful stars. "Well, sometimes. I mean, I'm really happy with my life, really I am, but sometimes I just feel like there's something else inside me that I need in it, something that'll fill some sort of hole."

"Hmm," was all Rigby could say.

"What about you?" the mole asked a few moments later.

"Mm, I've never actually looked at the stars this long, so I never really knew how much it'd affect me. It's kinda weird, actually. One minute you know for sure that you have the perfect life, and the next thing you know, you're staring at the stars wondering who you really are."

"Ha, yeah. The stars not only have a Scientific impact on us but a Psychological impact as well. That's what fascinates me about the stars. They always seem to have that kind of impact on people."

"I do have to admit, it is pretty cool."

"Yeah, it is."

A moment of silence fell between them. Rigby's mind started becoming blank as he stared at the stars once again.

…

"Well, yeah," Mordecai said. "I mean, it's just that we've been hanging out for so long, and we've been through a lot together, so it's hard to let all of that go."

"Hmm, yeah," Margaret replied.

Silence fell between the two. Moments later, Mordecai started thinking and asked the robin, "Do you remember the time we first met?"

Margaret sat up and giggled. "Of course, I do. We were in the art club together. To be honest, I never expected a guy like you to be in an art club."

"Hmm, yeah. I guess I just don't look like the art-type of guy. But you know, art is great, you can make anything with it. You can just be yourself."

Margaret smiled. "So back to what we're talking about; we were in the art club together," she said.

"Yeah, then we were partnered together for that painting activity," Mordecai recalled. "I have to admit, that activity was really fun."

Margaret giggled again. "Yeah, I mean we had all those special lessons on light theory and all that. It was really fun learning."

"Hmm," was all Mordecai could say.

…

Ten minutes have passed and Rigby still found himself staring at the stars with Eileen. She was right beside him, staring up, just as lost in thought as he was. He admitted she was beautiful tonight, and the blush on her cheeks were lovely and stood out. There was also something different about her eyes, an expression he had never before seen. They were a mix of worry, bewilderedness, and lovestruck. He couldn't explain it as he had never seen that look in any girl's eyes- not even Margaret's- before.

"You thinking about something?" he asked her.

"Oh, yeah," she replied. "I was just thinking about how _we_ met."

"Hmm," was all Rigby could say. He didn't want to remember how they first met. He wasn't very nice to her. "I know it was a really long time ago, Eileen, but you know… I'm sorry."

"Aw, it's cool, Rigby. We're friends now, that's all that matters."

Friends, Rigby scoffed in his head. He tried shaking the thought off, but it stuck. He couldn't get it out.

* * *

What? Eileen might leave, Margaret might leave? Why the sudden leaving? Hehe, it had something to do with the 'Friend Zone' thing in Meteor Moves (still couldn't get over it) and the idea came from a new guyfriend. :) Hehe, anyways, I hope you liked it! Please leave a review if you did!

And oh, thank you so much for those who left reviews! I really appreciated it :)) I never imagined that so many people would love the story! Haha, I thought there were more Morderet fans around. Thank you so much!


	13. Chapter 13- Mysteries and Complications

Hi everyone! So sorry for the long wait... But here it is... the 13th chapter! :) I hope you like it...

* * *

**Chapter 13- Mysteries and Complications**

It was already midnight when Rigby arrived back to the park house. He walked Eileen home two hours ago, and it was not very eventful. They did not say much to each other, other than some words about Benson and Audrey's wedding and the weird fact that neither Mordecai nor Margaret was seen all day. Where were they? Did Mordecai lie to him earlier?

He opened the door and turned the light on, finding the blue jay lying in bed, a huge smile spread across his face.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rigby asked. Mordecai looked up to his friend, his smile still in place.

"I was out," he said, a bit slurred. Rigby smelled some alcohol.

He was drunk.

"Drinking," the raccoon muttered as if to finish his sentence.

"Look, what do you want, Rigby?"

"I want an explanation on why I had to cover all your work today! Do you know how freaking hard it was doing two jobs with Benson making sure you're really doing it?"

The blue jay hiccupped and said one name. "Margaret." This made Rigby's eyes widen. He was with Margaret? Was that why neither of them was seen all day?

"I woke up at her place," he said slurred again. "Then we talked, cuddled in the sofa…" he hiccupped. "And we had some drinks."

"Margaret, as in Margaret Haddad?" Rigby asked.

"You know, people always mistake her for Haddad. That's her mom's maiden name." Mordecai hiccupped once again. "She said it's her family name is Smith, actually. She doesn't know why the hell people keep calling her Haddad. Is it because she looks like her Mom? Haha."

Rigby narrowed his eyes. If he woke up at Margaret's place, would that have meant that…

"Did you have sex with her?" Rigby asked, narrowing his eyes to the point where only a part of the blue jay's beak was seen. The last thing he wanted to know was that Mordecai knocked Margaret, even if they aren't in a relationship. He respected Mordecai's sex life, but to bang Margaret after a night at the bar wasn't such a good idea. She'd probably keep her distance from him, and he'd be just as miserable as he was when he first found John.

Mordecai laughed and hiccupped before replying to the raccoon's question. "We made out, at least that's what she told me." He hiccupped again. "How could I forget such a wonderful moment?"

"Dude, Mordecai, you're drunk. Maybe she's regretting it right now."

"Ahw, no. Why would she do that?" Mordecai asked. Rigby sighed. He knew that Mordecai was never going to answer him seriously in his condition. Rigby then went out of the room to get his friend some water. That was what Mordecai always got him when he was that drunk and needed to talk sense. Maybe it would also do that same for the blue jay.

"Here's some water, Mordecai," Rigby said, holding out the glass for his friend. The blue jay gladly accepted it. Then Rigby noticed Mordecai was starting to snap out of it. Rigby debated with himself on whether or not he should repeat his awkward question to Mordecai.

He knew his decision.

"So, Mordecai, dude, did you have sex with Margaret?" he asked once again.

"What? No," Mordecai replied with more certainty in his voice. After a moment, Rigby decided that he was starting to talk sense, and he believed him. Rigby nodded to him in response. Mordecai turned the lights off, and Rigby was off to bed.

The next day was a silent one. Mordecai woke up in shock to finding out that he was in the park house. How did he even get here? He didn't remember anything about last night.

Mordecai went down the stairs to make some coffee for himself.

"It's about time you woke up," a voice he didn't feel like hearing said. Mordecai cringed before turning around to face Benson.

"Good morning, Benson," he said, looking at his feet. The gumball machine narrowed his eyes.

"Where were you yesterday?" Benson sipped his coffee. Mordecai gulped. What was he going to say to his boss?

"I was thinking," Mordecai said, trying to keep it cool.

"A normal person doesn't take an entire day to think. You better tell me the truth."

Mordecai sighed before telling Benson the whole story.

Rigby was in a pinch. He still could not believe Mordecai lied to him about where he was. Trying to distract himself, he went to the Coffee Shop to talk to Eileen. Would she be willing to listen to his problems? Eileen wasn't a bartender. Eileen was his friend.

"Hey Eileen," he greeted her as he entered the shop. Eileen was with Margaret. The mole looked concerned as she gave Margaret a hug. Rigby saw Margaret show a hopeful smile to her friend.

Why did he have a bad feeling about this?

"Oh, hey Margaret," Rigby added. "What's wrong?"

"Can I tell him?" Eileen asked the robin. Margaret sighed and nodded. "She just heard from the other university, and she got accepted."

"So why is she disappointed?" Rigby asked. If he were Margaret, he'd be jumping with joy. Sadly, he would never get in a university, for he has never graduated High School.

"Her dad is being pushy. He really wants her to get in that university, but that would mean that she was going to have to leave town."

"Leave town?" Rigby echoed. This was not good. Mordecai wasn't going to like this. Was that why he got drunk last night?

After a good ten minutes of chatting with Margaret, she excused herself and went back to work. The mole and raccoon watched her walk away with concern.

"Does Mordecai know about this?" Rigby asked.

"No," Eileen whispered. Sure, Mordecai had a right to know, but that was the last thing that needed to be done here, to let Mordecai know about it.

"I feel really sorry for her. I mean, even though she's a lot like Mordecai, she's a really nice person."

"She is," Eileen agreed, sipping on her coffee. "Oh, and I forgot to tell you. Thank you so much for taking me out last night, Rigby. I really appreciate it."

"No problem," was all Rigby could say. He felt sorry for Eileen. Her childhood friend and best friend are going off to college far away. This must have been really hard for her.

"Eileen," Rigby began. The mole looked up in curiosity. "Maybe you need to take your mind off of things, just for one night."

"You don't say," Eileen muttered to herself. Rigby caught it. "Well, Skips told me the Roller Rink was having a Couple's Night tonight, so I figured maybe we could go." He knew Eileen liked skating next to stargazing.

"Gee, Rigby, that's really thoughtful," Eileen replied with a small smile. "Maybe I do need a break from all this craziness." She let out a small giggle.

"Awesome," Rigby replied. "So I'll pick you up at six?"

"Sure thing," Eileen said before looking at Margaret, who was busy washing some dishes. "I better go and check on Margaret. Do you want anything?"

"Just a cappuccino sounds nice."

"Cool. I'll have it out in a sec." She went to the kitchen, leaving Rigby with his thoughts.

…

"Margaret?" Eileen called as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh, sorry, hi Eileen," Margaret said, offering a small smile. "How are you and Rigby doing?"

"Oh, we're doing great. In fact, Rigby just asked me out. We're going to the roller rink tonight, if that's alright with you."

Margaret scoffed, a sign that Eileen didn't like. "You don't need my permission to go, Eileen. Besides, you need some time out from helping me out. You've been a great friend."

"Are you sure? I can call Mordecai to have him hang out with you if you want."

Margaret stiffened. "Not this time, Eileen, I'll be fine. I'll just hang out with John tonight."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yeah, yeah," Margaret replied quickly. There's something she's not telling me, the mole thought.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Margaret?" She didn't like it when the robin kept secrets.

"What? No, I'm just really worried. I don't want to be sent far away," Margaret whispered.

Eileen gave her friend a big hug. "Don't worry, Margaret. Everything's going to be fine."

Margaret gave Eileen a small smile in return.

…

Ring, ring, ring.

"Hello?" Vanessa answered. She was in a pretty good mood today, but she hardly had anything to do.

"Vanessa, it's Audrey," Audrey voice said through the phone. "Can I come over for an ultrasound?"

"Without Benson?"

"Well, I think it's about time I got my birth plan together."

Vanessa sighed. Where was her sister-in-law-to-be heading?

"I don't think now is the best time, Audrey. I'm getting ready to leave for your wedding later."

"But-."

"Come on, Audrey. Just relax. It's just wedding jitters. You'll be fine, I promise."

Audrey sighed. There was no use reasoning it out now. "Okay."

Audrey put her cellphone down and stared at her wedding gown, still in its plastic. She sighed. The wedding was going to be in four hours. She was just waiting for her make-up artist and her bridal party to be around.

The door opened. It was Benson's niece, Caprice.

"Hi Aunt Audrey," she said, giving the woman a hug. "I'm so excited."

Audrey took one look at her soon-to-be niece and believed it. The teenage bubblegum machine was practically jumping. The girl was wearing a light blue dress that complimented the color of her bubblegum. She also had her hair up into a fancy up-do, and she was wearing white heels.

"You seem really prepared," Audrey said.

"Yeah, I am. I have all the flower girls dressed up and pretty."

Audrey's eyes widened. "The flower girls are here? Why didn't you tell me?"

Caprice swayed back and forth as she looked at the roof like an innocent child. "Well, I know you have a lot on your mind, and you're nervous about the wedding, and I'm worried it might affect the pregnancy, so I decided to help out around the wedding jibberish. I went here ahead of mom."

"Yeah, I know. I just called her before you got in." Audrey went to sit down at the table. She was feeling her nerves. Caprice stood closer. "Does the baby move?"

Audrey nodded. The baby was the girl's cousin. She deserves to know things.

"Can I touch?"

Audrey looked at what seemed like her baby bump. It hasn't changed much. She didn't look pregnant, but she allowed Caprice to touch in anyway. She felt a kick right away.

"This is awesome," Caprice whispered. Audrey agreed.

…

"Benson," Skips said at the pacing gumball machine. Benson has been pacing for thirty minutes now, only stopping to drink and rest for five seconds before pacing once again. The gumball machine stopped and looked at the yeti.

"Just calm down, Benson. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"But what if something does?" Benson asked. "Something or someone from my past or her past could come and ruin the wedding. Then everything I have ever wanted will be gone, and I'll be screwed for the rest of my life."

"What do I have to say to make you stop fretting? If you don't pull yourself together in the next two hours, then you _will _be screwed for the rest of your life."

Benson took a deep breath in. Skips was right. He needed to pull himself together if he wanted to be married by the end of the day.

"Sorry Skips. I guess I'm really nervous."

"Eh, it's normal. Don't worry, everything will go alright."

"Okay, okay." Benson went to sit down at a small chair Skips placed near him. "Where are the others?"

Skips thought about it. "Pops is just at the gazebo making sure all the decorations are in order, Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost are at Starla's place to dress up. Mordecai's getting ready, and Rigby's still on his way from the Coffee Shop."

"Well that's sort of good news," Benson replied. He tightened the gray tuxedo he was wearing. It was a size too big. "Well, I better head out to the gazebo and check out on the stuff. Are you coming with me, Skips?"

Skips nodded in reply.

Today was a perfect day for a wedding.

* * *

So to answer some soon-to-be questions, Benson and Audrey's wedding will be the star of Chapter 14, but it will be a split chapter of Rigleen and BensonxAudrey... I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating much lately. As you guys know, I have a lot of schoolwork to do, and plus we have this radio drama and short film project I have to manage, because it's as pressuring as hell... God, with all this stress, I feel like I'm in college already xD Anyways, I hope you guys like it, and leave a review to tell me what you guys think! :))


	14. Chapter 14- Speak Now

Hey everyone! So yeah, this is it! Benson and Audrey's wedding! So yeah, I know it's not much... But I still hope that you guys like it :))

* * *

**Chapter 14- Speak Now**

"Audrey?" a voice called from behind her. Audrey turned to see her mother, Anita, all dressed up in a pastel blue gown. Her greying blonde hair was in a neat updo. At the age of fifty, Anita looked radiant, as always.

"Mom," Audrey whispered as she gave her mother a hug. She was getting teary-eyed now, so she tried holding it back. The tears would ruin her make-up.

"Ahw, my little girl's getting married," Anita said, wiping her tears with her handkerchief. Audrey just smiled and gave her mother another hug.

"I wish dad was here," she murmured.

"Me too, sweetie, me too."

The two women looked up and knew that it was time. Anita and Audrey walked to the venue of the wedding, the gazebo.

"Hi Mordecai," Margaret said, giving the blue jay a hug. She was dressed in a pastel pink dress and wore matching heels. Mordecai was wearing a white tuxedo with a navy blue tie.

"Margaret, hi, how's it going?" Mordecai replied. He scrutinized the robin. She looked absolutely fantastic.

"It's great. I'm really excited. So are you a groomsman or something?"

"Yeah, the whole park crew is. I think Skips is the best man if I remember."

"Awesome."

"What about you?" Mordecai rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm a bridesmaid," Margaret replied with a slight blush. "Audrey and I met when she worked at the Coffee Shop for a short while."

"Oh," was all Mordecai could say.

"Rigby!" Eileen said as she approached the raccoon.

"Hey, Eileen. I didn't know you were invited," Rigby said with a hint of surprise in his tone.

"Well, I'm here with Margaret, actually," Eileen said. "She and Audrey were friends."

"Hmm." Rigby then noticed someone unexpected behind Eileen. It was a gumball machine, with blonde hair. She was wearing a pastel gown and white heels. She was with an orb, wearing a mint green dress. They were obviously guests, but he could not stop suspecting that they were to sabotage the wedding ceremony.

"So what do you think?" Eileen asked.

"Sorry, what?" Rigby replied.

"I just said that I applied for the Astrophysics program at the Community College downtown."

"Dude, Eileen, that sounds awesome. When will you think you'll hear from them?"

"Hmm, probably a couple of days or weeks."

"I hope you get in. I heard that the Astrophysics guys there are really smart."

"Yeah, I hope so too. It's just that I don't feel very confident about myself. I don't even think I'll make the cut."

Rigby scoffed. "Nah, that's just insecurities and shit. You'll make it through. You're an awesome gal that uhm… likes stars and stuff." He didn't know if he found the right word. He still kept his eyes on the female gumball machine and the orb.

"Gee, do you really mean it?"

_I need a distraction_, Rigby thought. He cupped Eileen's face with his hands and brought them up to give the mole a perfect view of his eyes. "I do, I really do." His response triggered a blush from Eileen.

"Thanks, it means a lot coming from you, Rigby."

Rigby gave her a small smile. Her eyes were beautiful.

"So, where do you want to sit down?" he asked her. Eileen looked around. Almost all the seats were taken except for the two at the second row. Eileen pointed to them. "What do you think of that spot?"

"That sounds awesome."

Rigby gave her a reassuring smile. "Uhm, why don't you go ahead? I need to look for Muscle Man and Starla."

"Okay." Eileen walked to their seats while Rigby went closer and closer to the gumball machine.

_Could it be?_

He squinted his eyes to focus on the female's face.

_It was. Why the fuck is she here? Is she here to ruin Benson's day?_

"Oh, I'm sorry, good afternoon," the woman greeted him. Rigby then realized that he was closer to her than he thought he would be. "Is this by any chance Audrey Taylor's wedding?"

"Uhh, yes, may I know your name please?"

"Oh, it's Veronica. I'm a friend of Audrey's, and this is my… niece, Tamika."

The orb gave him a small, shy smile. Rigby didn't trust either of them.

_She is the one. She's Benson's ex-girlfriend, the one that left him for a business man. Now he's here at his wedding. Is she here to sabotage it because of regret? Or is she really here for support? Does she even know who the hell the groom is? What will Benson's reaction be when he sees her? _

_Oh, fuck, oh, fuck, oh, fuck. This is not going to end well._

"Well, I suppose you have your seats, so why don't you both go to them? The bride will be here in a few minutes."

Veronica gave him a smile, one that Rigby didn't like. "Thank you. I'm looking forward to this ceremony." She and the orb girl walked away.

"Rigby!" he heard someone say. He turned around to see Caprice bouncing and giving him a big bear hug.

"Can't breathe…" he moaned.

"A wedding and a baby girl on the way! Doesn't this sound awesome, Rigby?" Caprice asked. She surely was excited.

"That sounds really awesome," Rigby replied.

"Finally, I get to have a cousin of my own!" she squealed. "I can't stand being the only kid when Uncle Benny and Mom spend Christmas together. It'll be nice to have some company."

"Hmm."

"This is going to be fucking awesome," she squealed.

"I know it's going to be awesome, now can you please fucking release me?"

"Oh sorry!" Caprice released Rigby from her tight grasp.

"I guess I better thank you that your limbs are made of grey flesh, not metal."

Caprice flinched. Rigby could tell that she didn't like it when stuff regarding being a hybrid was mentioned. "Oh, sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"Its fine," Caprice replied.

"So, when is their baby due?" Rigby asked.

"Well, their little cute-sy, who I think they named Brielle, will be out in two months," she said, feeling very proud.

"Brielle?" Rigby echoed. Then it clicked. He remembered Audrey telling him about them naming the baby Bree. Was Brielle the baby's full name?

"Yeah, they got a name now," Caprice replied. "It's pretty cute. Brielle Annika Price. Uncle Benny and Aunt Audrey have taste, although I did suggest the Annika." She giggled.

"It's kinda awesome how Benson's having a kid now. He must be so nervous. I mean, he just doesn't seem like a guy comfortable around kids."

Caprice nodded. "I have to admit that he is pretty nervous, but to be honest, Uncle Benny has always wanted kids. I remember when I was a little girl, he'd play with me and tell me how he's always wanted his own baby. He treated me like his daughter, and he's so much like a dad to me. He may seem uncomfortable with kids, but that's just Uncle Benny. He'll get used to it when the baby's here."

"Hmm," was all Rigby could say. The two turned around to see Audrey and her mother, getting ready to walk down the aisle. In front of them were the groomsmen, bridesmaids, flower girls, everyone.

They were ready.

Rigby and Caprice ran to their positions. Rigby was going to be partnered with Eileen, which he thought was going to be a bit awkward.

Beautiful music was played from Pops' piano, which Skips moved outside for the ceremony. Then the flower girls and other people started walking towards the gazebo, where a nervous gumball machine was waiting.

When it was his and Eileen's turn, they walked together with poise and grace, all because of Eileen. The mole was very graceful, as if she was dancing. Rigby just went with her flow. He didn't want to ruin the graceful walk with his klutzy steps.

…

This is it.

Benson watched nervously as he saw Audrey in a beautiful A-line gown with thin sparkling belt. She looked absolutely radiant, and in a few minutes, she was going to be his.

She soon arrived in front of him, her mother at her side. Anita smiled and gave her daughter a hug before taking Audrey's hand and putting it into Benson's. He smiled. It felt so right.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Benson Price and Audrey Taylor in Holy Matrimony," the preacher said. "If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Benson?" a haunting voice said. Benson turned around.

_Oh, fuck._

_This cannot be happening_.

"Veronica?" Benson said. _This can't be true. Please just tell me this is a fucking dream_.

"You're the groom?" she asked before turning to the bride. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know you two knew each other," Audrey murmured.

"Veronica, I-,"

"No, it's alright, Benson. I was just taken by surprise. I am happily married and I have a baby boy in Boarding School. It's fine. I'm sorry for interrupting. You may continue."

Benson could not believe his eyes. It was Veronica, the bitch who wasn't there when I really needed it.

"Please repeat after me," the preacher said, still caught off-track. "I, Benson Price,"

"I, Benson Price,"

"Take you Audrey Taylor."

"Take you Audrey Taylor."

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"For better and for worse…"

The wedding continued on for what Rigby thought was hours. _This is so boring_, he thought. _What do people find so interesting about it?_

"You may now kiss the bride," the preacher said. Mordecai and Rigby watched closely as Benson pulled Audrey's veil off, stared into the depths of her eyes, and led her to a kiss. Rigby winced. _Sick_, he thought.

"That was beautiful," Eileen said. "Benson and Audrey's vows to each other were so sweet."

"I think I'm going to puke," Rigby replied sarcastically. Eileen laughed out loud, making Mordecai and Margaret turn and head to their direction.

"Hey guys," Margaret greeted. "So are you guys headed for the park house?"

Rigby and Eileen nodded.

"Come on guys," Mordecai said. "Benson has a spare cake in the fridge, and he said whoever gets to it first can get it!"

The four walked towards the park house, only talking to their partners. Mordecai and Margaret talked about how enchanting the wedding was, while Rigby and Eileen talked about video games again.

"Hey Benson," Mordecai said as he saw the gumball machine at the front porch. "What are you doing here? You should be enjoying the party inside. It's your wedding, after all."

"I can't believe that bitch was here."

"Veronica?" Benson nodded. Mordecai sighed and said "Dude, don't feel so bad about it. She didn't object or anything. She was cool. Besides, do you remember what she said? She's happily married with a baby boy at Boarding School."

Benson scoffed. "It was just an excuse and you know it."

"Look Benson, why don't you just forget about it and go back to your new wife inside."

Benson took a moment to register Mordecai's words, and concluded that he was right. He should just forget about it. Veronica's appearance was just a sudden and minor setback.

Mordecai rushed to the kitchen and rummaged the fridge.

"Cake time," he told himself. Margaret ran after him, giggling with excitement. When she finally caught up with the blue jay, he was frowning and eating some meat dish catered.

"Where's the cake?" Margaret asked.

…

"This is awesome, Rigby," Eileen said as she took a bit off her slice of the chocolate cake Rigby got from the fridge. The raccoon also stole some champagne from the party.

"That's what Mordecai gets for being slow," he said as he laughed. He took another bite from his slice of cake. It was absolutely delicious, especially that special chocolate fudge inside.

Then he noticed Eileen was giggling. "What?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Nothing," she replied, trying to stop laughing with little success. That was when Rigby touched his cheek and realized that he had a chocolate fudge mustache.

"Dammit," he muttered. "I got some of the fudge in the coat. Mordecai's going to kill me."

Eileen giggled as she tried wiping the fudge off the coat, only making it worse.

"Sorry Rigby," she said. She felt really guilty.

"Oh, no, it's fine." Rigby took his coat off and shook it, making some of the fudge fly off to Eileen's dress.

"My dress!"

"Oh, shit, I am so sorry, Eileen."

Eileen gave him a sinister look, took a pinch of the chocolate cake and threw it onto his face.

"Oh so you want to play it that way, huh?" Rigby said in an evil tone. He took a handful of the cake and shoved it onto Eileen's dress.

The cake fight lasted the whole night.

* * *

So here it is! I'm so sorry there wasn't much a drama as expected, but weeeeee :) I personally love the cake fight ^u^ I got inspired out of this RS fanart I found on dA and I was reminded of it when a guyfriend and I were talking about food fights :D Anyways, what did you guys think? Let me know by leaving a review! :D


End file.
